For the Love of Kate
by englishfire23
Summary: Unsatisfied with her marriage, Peggy begins a secret affair with Dale Gribble. Unbeknownst to the two, Hank has already discovered their transgression, but has found comfort in the arms of a young tutor hired to prepare Bobby for college. PLEASE R&R
1. Chapter 1

The yellowed sky kissed the verdant horizon which painted a soft romantic picture for the sleepy town of Arlen that sat below in all its glory. The perfectly mowed lawns lay divided by clean and freshly stained wooden fences securing the yards of those who lived on the handsome street called Rainey. Birds sung gaily in the orange colored leaves of the oaks and mimosa trees that decorated each yard. Hank could hear the chirps right outside his bedroom window and it reminded him of the cool fall mornings he had as a child. He rolled over to see his aging wife whose beauty had slightly faded over the twenty years they had spend together, still comfortably in a dream world. He stood up and stretched his back and legs and yawned quietly careful not to wake her. It was nearly time for him to be at work, but he was not in that much of a rush. Over the seventeen years he had worked for Strickland Propane, he had never been late once, in fact he had it timed perfectly. He would leave his house at 7:32 every morning and arrive precisely at 7:41 with plenty enough time to dust and shine any accessories in the showroom that appeared dull. He was what you would call a perfectionist. Every aspect of his life was planned out perfectly and right on schedule. Hank threw on his blue knee length robe and walked to the kitchen, eager to begin making coffee, only to find Bobby dressed and ready for school.

"Morning, Bobby," Hank said as he went to the cabinet for the canister of Folgers Coffee. Bobby looked tired and sad. "What's wrong, son?" Hank asked. "Got Monday morning blues?" He chuckled hardily as he filled the coffee pot with water and put in a filter.

"Well dad, to be honest, I really like this girl, but she won't even look my way," Hank looked at his son in amazement. He had always thought his son would turn out a little funny and end up being the lover of some six foot tall man in leather named Joe Bob.

"Way to go, Bobby!" He said with glee. "What's her name? I bet she's a real pretty one huh?" Bobby looked upward at his father who stood leaning against the kitchen sink with a smile planted firmly on his face. He smiled at his father warmly.

"Yeah she's beautiful, but she'll never like me because I'm not cool like her boyfriend. Oh and her name is Daphne," Hank grinned widely.

"Well Dang Bobby, I like that name. I'm sure you could win her over somehow. Use some jokes on her to make her laugh!" Hank pulled a mug from above the sink and poured some coffee into it slowly savoring the warm rich scent.

"I don't know dad, those baby blues aren't interested in giving me a second glance," Bobby picked up his back pack from the ground and threw it over his shoulder.

"Cheer up, son. I'm sure she'll look your way," He patted his boy on the back and watched him ride off to school on his bike. Hank chuckled deeply and admired his son's good spirit. He had quite a sense of humor, but the boy just wasn't right sometimes. It was good to see that he was taking a liking to some girls that he went to school with though. Realizing what time it was, he ran to the bedroom to finish his daily hygienic tasks, only to hear his wife singing gleefully in the shower.

"Dang it, Peggy, you know I need to get in there to brush my teeth so I can go to work," He banged his fist heavily on the door. Shortly after his attempts to alert her of the time, the faucet turned off and the sound of water flow ceased. Hank had just finished buttoning his blue work short when his wife stepped out of the bathroom. His back was to her as he tied his shoestring.

"Ahem," came Peggy's voice. Hank turned with a start and saw his wife only in a pair of blue fuzzy slippers.

"God dang it, Peggy, put some clothes on," He turned and blushed feverishly from the neck up. She strolled over to him and put her naked arms around his broad shoulders. He shivered in disgust. "Come on now, you're wrinkling up my clean work shirt," Hank stepped away from her and backed into the bathroom to leave her in disappointment. She sat on the bed completely nude and crossed her legs. Tears welled in her eyes and began to fall down her face.

"Is it completely impossible for you to do anything in the slightest bit spontaneous? What happened to the man I married?" She stood roughly and banged on the door to the bathroom. Hank sighed as he brushed his teeth. She knew he couldn't be late for work and he didn't understand why she couldn't be "spontaneous" at night when he didn't have any where to be.

"Is it impossible for you to realize that in five minutes I'll be late for work? Why don't you throw yourself at me when it's time to be at home?" He said as he squeezed out the bathroom door and slinked to the bedroom. Peggy stopped him and crossed her arms. The look on her face was one of hurt, distaste and anger.

"Hank Hill, you have barely talked to me in weeks, you have not touched me in about the same amount of time. What else must I do to get your attention?" she growled and allowed Hank to leave the room. He looked very uncomfortable and backed into the wall, knocking a photograph of his father, Cotton, off the wall. The frame shattered all over the floor. "Now look what you've done!" Peggy screamed.

"Have you thought that maybe your constant nagging and badgering has caused me to become a little un-aroused by you?" Hank said loudly as he watched her begin to scoop up the broken photograph in a dust pan. She looked at him angrily and gritted her teeth.

"You know what, Hank. You know what our relationship is like? It's like the picture you just broke into a million pieces! This is us! This is what happened to us in twenty years!" She pushed the dust pan into Hank's face causing him to fall out the living room door clumsily.

"Baahhhh!" Hank skidded on his elbows causing the skin to scrape away and bleed. Peggy slammed the door as hard as she could, knocking the coat rack to the floor. She watched Hank pull away in his truck and drive off. She was so angry at this point she could just scream. Then a thought came to her mind. If Hank wouldn't touch her, she knew someone would.

Hank could not believe what just happened. Maybe he didn't pay enough attention to his husbandly duties. Maybe he wasn't a good enough husband. He tried as hard as he could. He worked every day and brought home a decent pay and allowed Peggy a lot of freedoms. She could come and go as she pleased, he wasn't at all dominating and he didn't get possessive over her either. His wife was annoying at times with her egotistical ways, but most of the time the error of her ways knocked her down a notch. He thought hard because he needed to apologize to her somehow, maybe roses and candy and a 'sorry' card. That would be perfect, she would love that. At his lunch break he'd go home and she'd fall into his arms and forgive him and then they'd make love. It would be just what they needed. Maybe she was just angry because Hank had been preoccupied with work and building the pool at Khan's house, but it was perfect weather and he thought it be something she'd really appreciate when she was soaking her aching feet in the pool after a hard day of wife-ing. Women, he thought, who could understand them. Sometimes, Hank laughed, they had to even confuse themselves.

Back at home, Peggy had concocted a plan that even made her skin crawl, but it was a plan for revenge against Hank and his neglectful attitude. Perhaps he was even getting satisfied elsewhere, from another woman, Peggy thought. She doubted that greatly considering Hank was always your typical do- gooder and usually did nothing out of the norm, but this time she was going to get him where it hurt the most, even if he was or wasn't being a lecherous old bigot. She inhaled deeply and teased her hair up higher than usual and put on a low-cut blouse that revealed a little too much cleavage. She slipped into the shortest skirt she owned and left out the panties. Now completing the ensemble, she put on a pair of stilettos that she only wore on special occasions.

"Peggy Hill," She said as she admired her reflection in their bathroom mirror. "You are one hot mama," She blew herself a kiss and lifted her skirt up to reveal a naughty patch of skin on her backside. Slowly she made her way into the living room and peaked out the sliding glass door, to see Dale outside in his orange jumpsuit and signature hat. She acknowledged the fact that Dale had resembled one of her favorite authors of all times, Mr. Hunter S. Thompson, and in her mind she would pretend that's who it was as she tried to seduce him. She watched him fool around in the yard with one of his hair-brain schemes and decided that now was as good as any time. She slid the door open and called him over.

"Dale! Dale Gribble!"She called over the fence to her neighbor who was obviously taken with some kind of contraption he was putting together on his front lawn. "DALE!"

"WHAAAAT!" he screamed as the machine he had just finished assembling went crazy and started to chase him all over his yard. "HELPPPP, PEGGY!" Peggy watched Dale run around in circles as the machine chased closely behind him with larger lawn clippers snapping open and closed violently. Oh brother, she thought, I think maybe I would have done better by picking Bill.

"Be right there, Dale," Peggy walked over and saw the machine connected to a bright green extension cord which meant that it was running off of electricity. Quickly, she yanked the cord out of the power outlet and watched the machine come to a sudden halt and a sweating Dale light up another cigarette.

"Thank you, Peggy," he said as he got to his feet and wiped his brow. "That machine went insane, but I think I figured out where I went wrong…"

"Dale, before you start on that again, can you come to the house and take a look. I think I have an infestation," Peggy said grabbing Dale's wrist gently. Dale looked bright at that moment.

"Let me get my special poison for my best friend's house," she saw Dale run to the garage where he kept the special supply of poisons and insect killing mixtures.

"So what kind of pest have you encountered, Mrs. Hill," She guided Dale into the house.

"Dale there really isn't need for formalities…"

"But I insist, Mrs. Hill, you are now a client," Peggy rolled her eyes and closed the sliding glass door behind them.

"I think it might be… uh… Moles. Yeah Moles, that's what it is," she bit her cherry red lip and smiled at Dale as he looked around the kitchen mumbling non- sense to himself.

"Ah the pesky mole. In the mammal family of Talpidae in the order of Soricomorpha," He opened a few cabinets and looked around the corner into the hallway with a tiny pocket sized mirror. Peggy groaned to herself. What a woman does for love and affection a man will never understand completely.

"They were in the bedroom and they are terrible little pests," Peggy followed Dale into the bedroom. "I can hear them scratching all night long and it's driving me mad," She watched Dale take his spray pack off and look around the bedroom. Peggy gained her courage and looked at her reflection in the mirror once more and licked her thin lips and smiled erotically at herself. She was smokin' hot. She pulled her skirt up to reveal her garters and crossed her arms.

"Dale," she whispered in a heavy lustful voice. Dale sat up from behind the bed and looked at her. For the first time, he acknowledged that Hank had a pretty fine wife. Her legs were a little thicker than he liked but they were still sexy and long. Her breasts spilled over her blue blouse and her hair was a wild, but sexy mess atop her head. He gasped and clutched his chest. Her face was filled with sex. Her eyes said that she was horny as hell and ready to bed him right then and there in the bed that she shared with his best friend. Dale came out of his daze and saw Peggy sit down right in front of him as he knelt on the floor looking for the alleged 'mole'. He blushed as she uncrossed her thick and creamy white legs to reveal that there were no panties underneath that tiny little mini skirt that should have been illegal in the state of Texas.

"I think I found that mole, Mrs. Hill," Dale whispered as she turned his hat to the back and kissed him full on. Dale knew this was wrong, but the truth was, Nancy had not been sexual with him since she started to get her headache treatments from John Redcorn again. He was starved physically and anything was looking good to him, even Boomhauer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hill," said the little check out girl from Meg-Lo-Mart as she scanned the 'sorry' card and flowers.

"Oh hi there Tiffany," Hank said as he looked around at his selections. "You think the missus would like these flowers?" She observed his selection for a moment and smiled.

"They are stunning. She's going to love them!" she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her small ear and looked at Hank wide eyed. "She's a lucky woman," Hank sighed inwardly. If the little girl only knew the truth, she'd know that Peggy wasn't lucky at all to have him or else he wouldn't be buying apology cards and flowers for her.

The ride home was short and he couldn't wait to surprise her with the bouquet and card. He pulled into the drive and walked in to the house quietly. His hands were sweating violently and his nerves were frayed to no end, but he just couldn't wait to make it up to her for being such a crass jerk. The house was dark and Peggy was nowhere to be found. He walked into the kitchen and looked around to see Dale's cigarettes on the table along with his lighter. Hank picked up the pack and watched five or six of them fall to the floor. What were Dale's cigarettes doing on his kitchen table? He would never leave them behind. Strange, Hank thought inwardly. He shrugged it off and set the flowers on the table and got a large crystal vase out of the cabinet and began to arrange them as nicely as possible. They really were very pretty for Meg-Lo-Mart flowers considering they usually didn't have that great of a selection as a smaller shop. He knew Peggy would love them so very much and it had been years since he had gotten her flowers.

"Mm-mm," came a loud moan. Hank looked over his shoulder as he snipped the last dead leaf to the floor. His stomach twisted slightly as he walked closer to where the moans were coming from.

"Oh Dale, you are a MUCH better lover than Hank. Right there, baby!" Hank's breath caught in his throat and he choked. He couldn't say a word as he rounded the corner and peaked in on his wife and he couldn't believe it. It was Dale, his best friend, in bed with his Peggy. He wanted to kill him, but then he wanted to cry from the betrayal. His heart felt as though it would explode and a heat rose in him that he never knew existed. The woman he had spent twenty years with was in the bed they shared as a husband and wife for the same amount of time with another man, a man he considered to be one of his best friends. They were friends for thirty years no less. Hank's mind was spinning as he watched Dale push Peggy's knees into a position they had never done together. Her moans were loud and violent and they completely disgusted Hank to the point of near vomiting. He stepped back and nearly fell into the wall where earlier that day he had broken a portrait of his father that was hanging there. There was nowhere to go, he couldn't get away from those moans and he would never get away from them as long as he lived. He was so angry and so desperate to get as far away from the house as possible. Goosebumps rose on his skin as he heard Dale scream loudly and say something about how he was going to explode inside her. Hank ran through the hall to the foyer and grasped the doorknob firmly. His hands were dripping with sweat and turning it was almost impossible.

"Damn it, open! Open!" Hank wiped his damp hand on his pants and grabbed the knob once more. This time he pushed with all his might and it swung open with a whoosh, catching him off guard. He tumbled through the door and on the way took down a small body that had been standing on the front stoop. Immediately, his thoughts went to his son. He could not let Bobby in the house to witness what he had just heard and seen. The boy was already a little strange and he definitely didn't need this to scar him further. Hank skidded across the cement walkway once more and he heard a loud gasp and scream.


	3. Chapter 3

"God dang it, Bobby, watch where you're going son. How many times have I told you not to stand outside the door and…?" Hank trailed off when he realized that the small body was not his sons. In fact it was not even the same gender as his son and it had long dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. He gasped loudly. "Well, you aren't my son," he chuckled as he looked down at the pretty blue eyed young lady lying beneath him.

"We crashed!" She smiled and exposed a gorgeous set of dimples.

"Are you ok?" Hank asked as he got to his knees and dusted himself. She sat up on her elbows and looked around the yard.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I can't say the same for my papers," she giggled. "Are you alright? I'm really sorry, I was just walking up to knock on the door when you came charging through," she watched Hank stand to his feet and took his hand when he offered it to help her up as well. She shook off her pink sundress and ran her manicured fingers into her mass of thick hair, straightening it as best as she could. Hank's breath was knocked out of him utterly for the second time today, only this time it was out of awe and not out of shock. His eyes could not help but feast upon her gorgeous little body. She was all of five feet tall and had an amazing figure that could have fostered poets. Her face was equally as lovely, full pouty lips, and beautiful azure eyes that captured Hank and held him tightly. He couldn't breathe for a moment as she stood in all of her glorious beauty in front of him. She was an angel in a pale pink sundress. Hank wanted to reach out and touch her pretty little mouth as she smiled at him widely. Suddenly, he was brought into reality as she took his hand in the awkwardness and shook it firmly.

"My name is Kate Devereaux, and you are Mr. Hank Hill, I presume?" She looked up at him, his hand still held in hers. Hank stared at her for a moment, lost in those eyes, her smooth words flowing through him like a crystal clear waterfall. He shook his head in agreement and jumped to help assist her in picking up her, now damp papers.

"I'm Hank Hill," he stacked a few books in her hands. "Are you selling something, because if you are, we really aren't interested," He watched her jam the books in a messenger sack that was draped around her narrow shoulders. Kate smiled up at him and his heart skipped a beat as her dimples came to surface.

"No, no, Mr. Hill, I'm your son Bobby's new tutor. Mrs. Hill and I discussed this over the phone over a month ago," Hank looked puzzled. He had not heard one single thing about this, and he was tired of the surprises to be honest. She chuckled slightly under thick dark eyelashes. "Obviously, you haven't heard that I was coming in today. Well, Mrs. Hill said that it would be perfectly fine with you for me to come to Arlen and stay for the sake of your son's education," Hank sighed. Bobby did need help in a lot of problem areas. He was just an average kid, but he had so much more potential to be better, if he could keep his mind on important things and not get thrown off by idiotic ideas.

"I was not aware of this arrangement, but I am more than happy to have you helping my boy," Hank smiled at her and straightened his glasses. "Let me take your messenger bag and I'll show you into Hill Manor," He grabbed hold of her book sack and held it tightly as he opened the front door. He listened for a moment and heard silence, only the sound of the clock could be heard. Hank certainly did not want the tutor to hear what he had just witnessed for sure. He spoke louder as he came into the foyer.

"I'm sorry I ran you over, Mrs. Devereaux," Hank chuckled deeply and looked over to see her blush a violent red.

"Kate…It's alright. Like I said, I shouldn't have been perched on your front stoop," she rubbed her arm as she watched Hank dart down the hall in an odd manner.

Peggy sat on the edge of the bed, gripping it tightly and holding her naked stomach with her free hand. What in the world had she just done? She would not lie to herself, she enjoyed every single moment of it. It had been weeks since she had had any physical contact and her release was more than satisfactory. She watched Dale throw on his clothes and put a cigarette in his mouth. She thought she would be sick, but then again, no, not really.

"Peggy, that was amazing. I have to go now, but let's do this again," he petted her shoulder and kissed her cheek before opening the door to the hall. He peaked out and realized he and Peggy were not alone. "We have a problem. Your husband is home and there's also a young lady with him. A very beautiful young lady," Peggy stood quickly pulling her robe around her.

"Oh God Dale, what are we going to do… Go out the window. Hurry up, right now," she grabbed Dale by the collar and pushed him out the window and shut it behind him. Her heart was racing as she looked around the room for a way out. Of course she couldn't climb out the window, it would be ridiculous. Peggy looked around and noticed that the only thing she could do is straighten up the rumpled bed and jump in the shower. She turned on the shower head and let her robe fall to the floor. Her skin was burning as she let the water hit her naked form. What would Hank do if he ever found out? She didn't really care, but then it still broke her heart to know that her husband was not the man she had fallen in love with. Dale on the other hand, was a suitable lover and he would never tell Hank anything that would affect their thirty year friendship. She could use him to her advantage for sure.

Hank Listened carefully as the shower turned on and he sighed with relief. He did not want to show their new guest the house with a naked Dale on top of his wife.

"Well, Mrs. Devereaux, I'll show you to your room now," he said as he looked at her. She smiled.

"Ms. Devereaux, actually. There's no mister, but like I said please call me Kate" she picked up a suitcase and followed Hank into the den that they used as a guest room at times. He had finally gotten rid of that pesky Luanne and now this. Now he would have to share his den with someone else, but at least it wasn't football season, he thought.

"I'm sorry that my missus wasn't here to greet you, she seems to be in the shower at this time, but I'm sure you want to talk to her about some type of curriculum since you all are in the same business," Hank set her messenger bag on the chair and turned around only to bump into her once more. She laughed. "Sorry." Hank blushed and put his hand on the back of his neck. "Well. This is our guest room and it's got a really comfortable pull out bed. I can set you up a television in here if you'd like," Hank leaned over and began pulling out the couch and turning it into a bed. He looked over at her as she began unpacking some clothes and folding them neatly.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Hill. I have a computer that I will more than likely use for entertainment purposes and usually I don't watch too much television, but thank you. I appreciate your regard for my entertainment," She really was extraordinarily beautiful and her eyes were so amazing, it drove Hank crazy just looking at them. He tried to avoid eye contact, but it was the most difficult thing he had ever done. He pulled some sheets out of the linen closet close to the couch and placed them on the bed.

"So Mrs... Ms. Devereaux…"

"Kate," she corrected. Kate, he thought. It reminded him of cool winter mornings and utterly sweet delicious lips that had once kissed him from navel to mouth. He had in fact had a girlfriend named Kate as a young man in high school. They were destined to marry, but she had been killed in a car accident on the way home from a soccer game in Denver. It had almost killed Hank as well, but he had found the strength to overcome his loss and in the process found Peggy.

"Kate, what are your qualifications? I'm sure Mrs. Hill had checked your references and such and I trust her opinion, but I'd like to hear as well," He sat down on the bed, simultaneously knocking over a stack of clothes she had placed there while organizing her belongings. He picked them up mechanically and noticed that pair of her very stringy and very sexy looking panties were stuck to his fingers. He shook them off and stood up uncomfortably, clearing his throat, thanking the lord she didn't see him. She was busy fishing out a copy of her resume for him. She handed him a copy and sat down beside him.

"I'm a Ph. D graduate of child psychology from Loyola University in New Orleans, Louisiana. I have also just completed my Master's degree in education and I hold a bachelor's in Foreign Language specifically Die Deutsch," she smiled and continued. "I have travelled the world extensively, having lived in Germany for six years and I speak four other languages besides German. I spent time during my studies to volunteer tutoring special needs children and also at local high school's as teacher's assistants," She looked at Hank who seemed to be in a trance as she spoke. "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"How in the world did you manage all this, you can't be more than nineteen," Hank looked over her papers amazed that she had accomplished this.

"I'm twenty-five," she corrected. "I actually graduated at fifteen and started college at the same age. I doubled up on everything because well… I have no life, I suppose," what an amazingly intelligent girl, he thought, ignoring her large full breasts that looked gorgeously soft and lush.

"Well good for you! I always said that hard work is the most satisfying pass time," He put the resume' back in her hands and stood up. She stood as well and something caught Hank's eye. A stream of blood rolled down her elbow and onto her pink dress leaving a stain the size of a half dollar on the waistline. "Looks like we need to get the first aid kit. Must have happened when we bumped into each other," he pointed at her wound. She looked at her elbow and further investigated her dress.

"Oh well, I never liked this dress any way," she shrugged and began untying the waistband. Hank hurried out to get the first aid kit in the guest bathroom, shutting the den door behind him. After digging around in Bobby's bathroom he discovered that the first aid kit was empty and went to the kitchen to get a few bandages and some antiseptic. The flowers caught his eye and anger welled in the pit of his stomach. Peggy didn't deserve flowers, she deserved divorce. He took the flowers and threw them into the garbage before returning to the den to take care of his lovely guest.


	4. Chapter 4

Peggy dressed quickly in a green tank top and shorts and looked in the mirror. Act natural, she thought, just be normal, he will never know. She smoothed her shorts and puffed her hair up once more before leaving the room.

"Hank, what are you doing home so soon?" Peggy asked as she walked past the guest bathroom, noticing Hank pouring some antiseptic onto a couple cotton balls. Hank was startled and stood quickly.

"Well I came home for lunch and on the way in I ran into Bobby's new tutor," He turned to face her, trying not to make eye contact. He didn't want her to know that he knew she was having an affair with his closest friend. "Peggy, why didn't you tell me that she was coming here? I come home and she's perched on our door step, I nearly killed the girl when I ran into her," He pushed past Peggy.

"Why do you need bandages? What did you do to her?" Peggy grabbed the cotton balls and looked at Hank expectantly.

"I didn't do anything, we just bumped into each other and she fell down," Hank said as he took the kit back and held it tightly as though it was a football he was running for a winning touchdown.

"I'm sorry Hank, but it slipped my mind, to be honest. I mean I have been busy writing for the bystander and racking my brains for a new point. Now where is she? I need to meet her," Peggy crossed her arms, the agitation in her voice was very apparent. Hank couldn't believe how she was acting. How could she look at him in the face after breaking the sacred bonds of their marriage and in the bed they had shared for twenty years? He was in complete disgust.

"She's in the den changing," Hank walked to the door and knocked. "Kate, are you decent?"He asked. She had just finished dressing in a pair of black slacks and a short sleeved button up blouse. Her hair was down and pulled halfway up into a clip and she looked even better this way. Like a professional adult. It pleased her to make a good impression on people and Hank seemed as though he was the most important person to please. She would make him very proud of his son.

"Yes sir, you may come in now," she stood with her hands placed gently in front of her and walked to the door to meet the two parents. "Oh, Mrs. Hill, I presume?" She put her hand out for Peggy to take. Peggy took it graciously and shook as though she might never see this girl again. Hank watched Kate smile and wink at him. His heart skipped a beat and he needed to sit down.

"Oh Ms. Kate, it really is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have been looking forward to this day since we last spoke on the phone. I see you have met my husband," Peggy pointed to her wound and rolled her eyes at Hank who sat in the chair across the room looking a bit sheepish. Kate giggled.

"Yes, yes I have met him. He's quite the man," she smiled widely and handed Peggy a resume'. "Here is a copy of my paper work for your review."

"I have to tell you, I have been so excited to work with a fellow teacher in helping my son. I have already written up a curriculum and lesson plan," Peggy rubbed her hands together. Hank couldn't wait to watch her get shot down by a real teacher, but he was wrong.

"Mrs. Hill, I would love to see your lesson plan and maybe I can collaborate with you on some things," Hank was impressed with the way she handled the situation when in fact he knew she was not interested in the slightest.

"You really are a jewel! I'm going to go to the market and get some groceries so we can celebrate your arrival. Is there anything you'd like, sweetheart?" Peggy asked.

"If you are as good of a cook as you are a teacher, I'm sure you can make an amazing meal on your own, ma'am. I really am not that picky," Peggy blushed and headed out the door.

"Thank you. At least someone acknowledges my great smarts," Peggy cast a mean glance at Hank who looked away. Kate sat on the bed and sighed. Hank cleared his throat and opened a bandage.

"Here let me fix you up," he crossed over to the bed where she sat. "I'm sorry about my wife. She's very pushy when it comes to her teaching career," Kate smiled and turned her arm over for Hank to apply the antibiotic ointment.

"No, Mr. Hill, I love the fact that she wants to be involved. It gives me a path to work with and improve. Most parents don't care about what goes on with their children, all they care about is getting there hour for twenty five dollars. They don't want to be involved with the labor intensive practices, so it really is a breath of fresh air. Ouch!" She gasped as he rubbed her wound with an alcohol pad.

"Sorry," He laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Hank blew softly on the flesh of her elbow and looked up at her. Her head gently lulled back revealing her soft throat to Hank. It looked absolutely delicious and the thought past his mind about kissing it and suckling the flesh into red passion marks.

"That feels so much better, thank you," she watched him put a little band aid over the mark.

"No problem. Now come on, let me show you the rest of the house." She flattened her top in the front where it had bunched and stood gracefully, her shapely body gliding behind him as she wrapped her tiny little fingers around his forearm and followed. His heart was banging loudly in his chest as her soft touch washed warmth all over his torso causing him to be almost short of breath. What was this inside of him he was feeling? Something he hadn't felt in a long time? This attraction was so strong it had him in the heart as well. How was he going to handle this dainty little goddess living in his house?

"So how long are you planning on staying here in Arlen?" He asked as he showed her the living room and sat down with her on the sofa.

"Well, I've actually planned a semester of material focusing mainly on his weakest areas which include science, math and English, but I also want to include a little bit of extracurricular activities, such as foreign language. I'll let him chose from German, French, Spanish or Italian. I also hear he is a hefty boy, correct?" she asked openly. Hank chuckled deeply and leaned back on the sofa.

"You got that right. He's not very active. You know kids these days, videa games and junk food. I just feel like if the boy found an activity he was good at he could really excel but unfortunately I think he's not been given an opportunity," Hank hung his arm over the side of the sofa. She shifted in her seat and crossed her legs.

"I plan on getting him fit and active! I played softball, soccer and ran track in high school and in college. I was also involved in air force ROTC," she was perfect, Hank thought. Everything about her was a dream from her slim waistline to her thoughts on his son.

"I think that is a great idea and I hope you can get it to work out for you, but Bobby is different than other kids. He's… Well… He's just not right sometimes. He loves flowers and joking around when he should be serious. He's a strange boy and I'm sure Mrs. Hill didn't tell you that, but I have to be honest if you are going to evaluate him and such," She placed a warm hand on his forearm.

"Mr. Hill, Don't worry about your son. Everything he is doing is absolutely normal. He is simply testing his limits. Times are different and things that were normal for your generation are most certainly not normal in this one. I know you know this, so I am not lecturing one bit, but the things that may have interested you as a child, may not be the things he loves and in turn if you try to force it upon him, he will of course, resist as hard as possible," she looked at Hank with sympathy in her eyes. "I see this all the time. All Bobby needs is an outsider's influence, because you know kids, parents are not cool at all!" She laughed, but her hand continued to rest on Hank's forearm. Hank looked at her hand and wished she would move it before he grabbed it and held it in his own.

"I understand completely, but I just needed to tell you so you weren't caught off guard with his odd behavior," he chuckled and felt her hand slide away and hide in her lap.

"I am absolutely starving. Perhaps you can escort me to lunch and show me your lovely little town as well. I'm dying to see it in detail," Hank felt his heart drop into his feet as she said that. He didn't know if this was appropriate, but he did want to be a good host. How could he feel this way after witnessing his wife cheating on him? Suddenly, he felt a little dirty, because this was not something the Hank Hill he knew would do. Maybe it was time for him to change a bit. He shook his head and stood.

"Ms. Devereaux… Kate, I'd be honored to escort you," he put his arm out for her to wrap her tiny little hands around. She gleefully accepted and he walked her to his truck, opening the door for her like a gentleman would do. Meanwhile, behind the fence, Minh was spying as she clipped her shrubs. This was the second time today she had seen something odd going on at the hill house. First, she observed Dale Gribble falling out of the bedroom window and Peggy, with smeared lipstick, blowing him a kiss shortly after and him catching it in his hand. She was confused by this because in everyday life Peggy Hill and Dale Gribble rarely spoke and Dale seemed to actually despise his best friend's wife. Now, she has seen the oddest thing of her life. Hank Hill, Mr. Moral Values himself, walking out of his home with a beautiful young woman with a body that could have stopped traffic, on his arm. As she watched Hank pull away, she decided to call Kahn and let him know of the strange happenings this afternoon. She knew he'd love the juicy stories going on with the hillbilly neighbors.

"Kahn, you busy?" She asked after dialing his cell phone. "Hillbillies going crazy!" she began to tell the story of what she had seen going on with her neighbors, Kahn deciding it would be appropriate for him to come home to watch the events occurring.


	5. Chapter 5

Meg Lo Mart was packed today as Peggy Hill made her rounds in the grocery section, picking out some of the best looking steaks to grill this evening for her impressive new guest. Her mind was scribble scratch and it seemed that she could retain nothing. She kept forgetting what she needed for the feast. Corn, steaks, seasoning...Nancy Gribble. Peggy panicked. How would she talk to Nancy after what she did with Dale?

"Hey sug," Nancy called out for Peggy while waving. Oh God, Oh God, what do I do? She thought. Peggy swallowed her gum and nearly choked.

"Hey Nancy, what are you doing here? I mean where's Dale? I wasn't with him this afternoon if that's what you're thinking," Nancy stared at her wildly with a questioning eye.

"No, I was just telling you hello. Are you ok? You seem tense? What are you shopping for, some kind of party?"She asked looking at the immense amount of food in Peggy's basket. Peggy sighed.

"I'm sorry Nancy. It's just the Bystander has got my brain all out of sorts and today Bobby's new tutor came in and I'm trying to organize some kind of little party for her. She's a Loyola graduate, you know," Peggy pulled apiece of gum out of her pocket and shoved it into her mouth. Nancy smiled.

"Oh great, can I help with anything?" Nancy asked while picking up a bag of bread. Peggy was extremely nervous with Nancy so close, but felt like maybe it was for the best.

"Sure. That'll be great. I could use some help," Peggy put a few sacks of onions in her cart and smiled at Nancy brightly. Nancy was a beautiful lady, but Peggy felt like it was only right for Dale to have the heart of someone who actually loved him. It wasn't fair for her to cheat and leave poor Dale in the dark. That was the only way to justify what she had done this afternoon. She truly had no regrets at this point as she saw Nancy meet John Redcorn in the isle of frozen food and hold hands. Her own needs were now the top of her list. With Bobby graduating in less than a year, her nest was empty and all she had was the shards of a loving marriage. What would she do once Bobby was gone? She wanted to live life right now and this seemed like the most appropriate thing to do and how she enjoyed it. The feeling of a man who seemed to worship her made her heart sing like a morning glory after a beautiful sunrise. Unbeknownst to Peggy, Hank was having the same feelings at this moment for a certain sweet teacher.

He watched her take a sip of ice tea and admire the golden brown crust on her fried chicken before taking a dainty bite. Hank decided to take her to an Arlen staple, Sugar Foots, and she had loved the idea. She looked at him with a sweet gaze and sighed.

"Tell me about yourself, Mr. Hill. What do you do?" She asked after swallowing a bite of the chicken he had suggested for her to try.

"I am the assistant manager at Strickland Propane. I sell propane and propane accessories. It is a very rewarding career. I have learned more from my boss Buck Strickland than I did from my own father. He actually owns this restaurant!" Hank took a drink from his glass and looked over at her.

"I know that feeling. My parents were not around much either. They were very wealthy and spent a lot of time travelling. I rarely got to see them," she took another bite. Hank leaned on his elbow.

"Where did you go?"

"I stayed with my grandmother, but I took care of her mostly. She was very ill and could not get around very well, but she taught me a lot and loved me very much, so I can't complain. She is the reason why I am who I am," her eyes welled and sparkled brightly.

"That's a great story. Where's your grandma these days?" Hank asked. He watched her smile fade a bit.

"She passed about a year ago, but she's not suffering anymore,"Kate dabbed her mouth and placed her hands on the table.

"I'm sorry to hear that. She sounded like a great person. What am I saying, she had to be a great person for you to turn out the way you have. I'm sure she was very proud of you," Hank stated to her openly. For some reason he felt very comfortable talking intimately with her. She was easy to talk to and a good listener. He didn't feel as though every word that he spoke was being judged like other people he knew.

"She was wonderful, but now, here I am, cursed to wander alone," Kate chuckled.

"Well, that's just silly. I'm sure your boyfriend is great too," he took a bite of a piece of blueberry pie he had ordered. She blushed from the neck up and looked away from Hank's gaze shyly.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Well, I did, but things just didn't work out. Apparently I wasn't the kind of girl he was looking for. In fact the kind of girl he was looking for was my best friend. I caught them in bed together," she looked abused for a moment, but then she looked at Hank who felt a pang in his heart. He all of a sudden didn't feel alone. He felt like perhaps this was meant to be and she had been sent to him to heal any wounds that were inflicted.

"I'm sorry, that's too bad. Sometimes people can be so cruel, especially the ones we love the most," He had felt the same when he walked in on Dale and Peggy.

"That's usually how it goes for people who have morals," she placed her fork on a napkin and pulled out her wallet from her little red purse.

"No, no, this one's on me," he put money on the table and stepped out of the booth. She leaned over to put her wallet back in her purse and Hank couldn't help but stare at her supple bosom that spilled over the collar of her shirt. His heart began to race and he could feel himself actually becoming aroused from just the mere site of her body. He had to get out of here.

"Oh, look at the time. Bobby should be home by now," Hank said as he looked at his watch. "Now don't be alarmed when you meet my boy. Like I said, he's strange," He repeated as he helped her out of the booth. She slipped her purse over her shoulder and looked at Hank with wide blue eyes and for a moment the sun hit her at the perfect angle and she shimmered beautifully. His knees went weak and he took a deep breath as he watched her soft full lips come to the bud of a smile. She nodded as though she knew what he was thinking. Hank's heart was light as a feather as she entwined her tiny little fingers around his forearm. It reminded him of the good old days when ladies were ladies and men were men. The days when he remembered his mom wearing pill box hats and knee length dresses. The days were all the men wore suits, ties and loafers, such an easier time. Pure and lovely.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at home, Peggy noticed Hank's truck was gone as she pulled into the driveway. Where had he gone? She questioned. She unloaded the trunk of the car and walked into the house. Bobby was sitting on the sofa alone watching television.

"Bobby, where's your father?" Peggy asked as she sat the groceries on the counter and began unpacking them.

"I don't know, but I think Luanne moved back in. There are a bunch of girly clothes in the den," he said as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. Peggy smiled to herself.

"Oh no, sweetheart, Luanne hasn't moved back in. We have a special guest that will be living with us for a little while. Her name is Kate," Peggy said as she put a pot of hot water on the stove to boil. Bobby looked at her with a questioning eye.

"We got an exchange student? I can't wait to meet her, I bet she's awfully pretty! Where is she? Oh man, wait till Joseph hears about this! He's gonna be so jealous!" he exclaimed as he sat at the kitchen table.

"No, no Bobby she isn't an exchange student…" Just then a knock came at the sliding glass door. It was Minh and Kahn. "Oh what are they doing here?" Peggy crossed to the sliding door.

"We hear you hire tutor for Bobby Hill. Redneck kid too slow to learn on his own?" Kahn teased. Bobby sat up quickly from the chair and stared at his mother with a bewildered expression.

"Tutor? I thought she was an exchange student! Aw man!" Peggy glanced at him and hushed him.

"Hello Kahn, Minh, I'd like to invite you to meet her this evening. We will be grilling steaks and burgers to welcome her," Peggy smiled as the two looked back and forth at each other. "7 o'clock!"

"Yes we'd love to meet her, since Kahn see Hank Hill entranced in conversation with her at Sugar Foots earlier. Kahn say she look pretty good too. Maybe Peggy Hill ain't so hot!" Minh said as Kahn darted across the yard. Peggy glared at her. How dare she say that about Hank!

"I assure you, Minh, my husband was simply being a good host," Peggy answered with confidence. Just as she made this statement, Hank and Kate pulled up. She watched as Hank opened the truck door for Kate and helped her out. The two were chatting and talking about nothing in particular.

"See what I mean, Peggy Hill," Minh said before escaping the fight that could possibly ensue.

"Well I get my lawn this green by just managing it well. It's pretty easy," Hank remarked on the grass as the two entered the house.

"It's beautiful. I love a nice yard. My grandma and I use to keep a garden. It had hibiscus and roses and pretty green bushes that we trimmed into perfect squares," Kate described carefully as she sat on a kitchen chair. Peggy thought nothing of the talk and went on about boiling potatoes for potato salad.

"Hank, please go invite Boomhauer, Bill and Dale to the dinner and please tell Bill and Boomhauer that she is not a shiny new toy," Peggy looked over at Hank who was still engrossed in conversations about grass and plants with their guest.

"Alright," yeah I bet you want me to invite Dale, Hank thought before getting up from the table and exiting the house. The thought of the two of them together still made his skin crawl and to be honest, he couldn't wait to see how Dale acted when Hank got to the Alley.

"Bobby!" Peggy called from the kitchen. "Bobby is a really sweet boy and he has so much potential to be a better student," Peggy said as she poured Kate a cup of coffee.

"I believe he can be a better student. I think the hardest part of this whole process is going to be getting him active and involved in some type of sport where he can get his heart pumping. I reviewed all the papers you sent me and Bobby is not dumb, in fact I really think he may just be slightly distracted and maybe even a little bored with the material," Kate stated as she sipped some coffee.

"Those are my thoughts exactly!" Peggy smiled as she continued to cook on the stove. "Bobby, get in here right now!" She called out for him one more time.

"Is dinner ready or something?" Bobby said as he came to the kitchen and sat at the table seemingly not noticing the beautiful Kate staring at him over a mug.

"No, Bobby, I'd like you to meet your new tutor. Kate Devereaux," Kate stood and put her hand out for Bobby to shake. Bobby gasped.

"_You're_ my tutor?" Bobby smiled. "I thought you'd be fat with warts," She chuckled and looked at Bobby. He was an average boy with a chubby build and round face with green eyes. He grinned at her and looked at his mother. The two of them shared those same eyes and strong stare but the rest of his face was Hank. Bobby had so much possibilities to be healthy and smart and Kate was going to be the one who helps him out. Kate looked at her watch and realized it was 5:30.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hill?" Peggy looked over to Kate and grinned.

"Yes, dear?"

"I was wondering if it was at all possible for me to take a shower before this evenings festivities?" She asked sweetly. Peggy looked over at Bobby who stood in awe of Kate.

"No problem! Bobby, honey, show her where everything is while I finish up this food," She looked at Bobby who turned on his old charm button.

"Yes, mother, I will show the lovely, Kate, everything she needs to know about showering in the Hill House," He admired Kate once more before taking her hand and escorting her out of the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey fellas," Hank called out to the guys who were in Boomhauer's yard tinkering with his Challenger. The guys turned and looked at him and he caught Dale in his view. This was his best friend, his best friend who slept with his wife. Hank didn't feel angry anymore, which was strange. Before he had met Kate, he did feel betrayed but now, it almost felt as though Dale was doing him a favor. He didn't make eye contact with him still.

"Yo man," Boomhauer said from under his hood.

"Peggy," He looked at Dale who lit another cigarette and took a puff. "hired a tutor for Bobby named Kate. She's going to be staying with us for a little while to help Bobby before he goes off to college and tonight we are throwing her a little welcome party. We want you all to be there," Hank looked at the guys who were staring at him.

"Oh Hank, is she perty?" Asked Bill. "Maybe you could set us up on a date," Bill laughed. Hank glared at him.

"Naw man, dang ol' girl gonna like me," Boomhauer pushed Bill in the shoulder.

"Now, fellas she is a lady and I will not have the two of you fighting over her," Hank scolded as the two argued over who was going to flirt with her at the BBQ later on this evening. "In fact, you say hello and that's it!"

"Sounds to me like you have a soft spot for this girl, Hank," Dale threw in from over his cigarette. Boomhauer and Bill quieted down and stared at Hank who scratched his neck nervously and looked at them. "In fact, judging by the way you were looking at her in Sugar Foots you definitely do," Dale finished.

"Don't be ridiculous, I just don't want you all to scare her away!" Hank said quickly and loudly. "Dinner is at 7 o'clock. Dress nice," with that said he turned on his heels and walked away. How dare Dale even mention that after what he saw this afternoon. He saw Dale's naked ass for god's sakes and he is going to stand there and accuse him of being attracted to the tutor. Absurd, like Dale is the one that needs to be lecturing him on moral fiber. Hank may have been attracted to her intelligence and appearance but that didn't mean he was going to act on it. He was simply enjoying the view unlike Dale and Peggy.

"Mr. Hill?" Came a soft voice. He snapped out of his thoughts as he came near the door of the den. Her voice was like honey, sweet and thick with a sweet Louisiana accent.

"Kate?"

She opened the door to the den and peaked out. Hank looked down at her at the creak in the door and smiled.

"You need something?" Hank asked.

"I misplaced the key to my trunk and I was wondering if you could help me open it?" She asked quietly. Hank reveled in the moment as she opened the door, her hair was wet and sticking to her forehead and she was dressed only in a pair of house slippers and a white cotton robe. His eyes were stuck to her like glue and he couldn't help but adore her small feminine features.

"Uh, yeah sure, let me go screw… I mean, let me go get a drive screwer… Well I meant to say…" Kate looked at him as he turned nervously away from her.

"A screwdriver," she giggle softly as she knew her nakedness, though covered with a cotton robe, made him uncomfortable.

"Yeah that, let me go get one of those. I'll be right back," he watched her close the door and fell against the wall and clutched his chest. Stupid, Hank, he thought as he peaked in the crack of the door at her fidgeting with the lock on the trunk. She probably thought he was an idiot. He was just star struck. Hurrying, he grabbed a flat head screwdriver and returned to the room.

"Alright, let me help you out," Hank smiled as he pushed the screwdriver into the lock and jiggled it around roughly until it clicked and opened. Kate grinned widely.

"Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem, if you need anything else, let me know. I have lots of tools," Hank looked at her as she stood. She looked back at him with a glint in her eye. Was it attraction? No. It couldn't be. She had only known him for a few hours. That didn't stop him though, from becoming attracted.

"Okay," she whispered, eyes still fixed on his, their bodies only inches apart. He could close the gap and kiss her. She wanted it more than he did. It was obvious. Her eyes were glazed over and her lips were dark red with need. Soft sweet pants could be heard escaping her beautiful mouth. Hank could just lean in and brush her lips with his, he could entwine his fingers in her damp dark hair and kiss her throat, he could untie the sash that held the robe around her nakedness and caress the tender flesh that would be revealed. He could have her right now. His nervous hand, trembling, brushed a few stray hairs from her forehead. She closed her eyes at his touch which was more tender than she thought it would be.

"Dad!" Bobby shouted from the hall. Hank and Kate simultaneously stepped back and snapped out of whatever trance that had captured them. She looked away shyly as Hank glanced at her.

"I better go," He told her.

"Yeah, no… You better go," She crossed her arms, her cheeks burning red.


	8. Chapter 8

What the hell just happened? He thought. Were they about to kiss? Or was it just his imagination? It was just my imagination, he corrected himself. There is no way someone like her could ever be attracted to someone like him. Or could she be? No, there is no way.

"Mom needs you to cook the steaks and burgers for the dinner," Bobby said as Hank passed him in the living room. "Are you ok?" Bobby asked Hank.

"I'm fine," Hank said loudly and angrily.

"You look really red," Bobby answered.

"Bobby, I'm fine, now come help me set up the picnic table outside!"

The evening rolled on and Peggy felt a presence in the kitchen with her as she finished up the remainder of the dinner.

"Hello, sexy," Dale grunted. Peggy, startled, sliced her finger deeply causing a pool of blood to form on the counter top.

"Dale, you scared me! What are you doing here," Peggy said as she ran her finger under the faucet, cleaning the wound.

"Just wanted to see my delicious concubine before dinner. Maybe afterwards we could have dessert," He said as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Dale, you better go before Hank sees us. Yes, I'll try to see you tonight, but I don't know yet," they shared a kiss and Dale slinked off and out the front door. Peggy could feel herself becoming aroused at the idea of another encounter with Dale. The idea of something forbidden turned her on. It was risqué and naughty and perverse and she loved it.

"Mrs. Hill," Kate nodded at Peggy as she stepped into the kitchen. "I'm a little nervous about meeting all you and Mr. Hill's friends," she said quietly. Peggy smiled and patted her on the back.

"It will be fine, we are all normal down to earth people. You'll find that we are all friendly! Just be yourself, dear!" She handed Kate a large bowl of potato salad and pushed her through the sliding glass door , onto the patio. Kate looked around nervously and smiled.

She was a picture of perfection. Dressed in a clean white strapless top and blue jeans, hair pulled up high on top of her head, Hank could not help but gawk at her.

"Say man, burning that dang ol' steak, man, Hank," Boomhauer said as Hank overcooked a steak to the point of burning. He flipped the steak and it splattered onto a plate.

"That one is for Bill," Dale said from behind his glasses.

Kate stood amidst the bustle of friends and looked around with a nervous look on her serene features. She held a bowl of potato salad in her hands and glanced over to catch Hank's gaze.

"Hank, is that Kate? She sure is pretty," Bill said as Hank couldn't stop staring at her in the distance, looking so innocent and fearful.

"Yeah, she sure is," Mesmerized he left the steaks on the grill and handed the spatula to Boomhauer.

"Aw Hank, come on man, let me dang ol' talk to her," Boomhauer said as Hank looked at him angrily.

"I said no, now watch the meat," Hank left the grill and met Kate, taking the large bowl from her and placing on the table with the rest of the meal. Kate smiled up at him and sighed a sigh of relief.

"You ok?" Hank asked.

"Just nervous," She smiled.

"Don't be, they'll like you," he comforted her.

"Looks like someone else is watching his meat besides us and Peggy," Dale said to Boomhauer and Bill.

"Hank would never cheat on Peggy. He has the most perfect life," Bill said happily. "He wouldn't even cheat on her with someone as beautiful as Kate… Kate… That's a pretty name," Bill was fantasizing about her already.

"Friends, neighbors… We are here tonight to welcome a special guest, Kate Devereaux," The group became silent.

"She is a brilliant woman from New Orleans with a degree in education and child psychology and she's here to tutor our Bobby," chimed in Peggy. "We want to give her a warm welcome to our sleepy little town!" Hank looked over at Kate who had taken a seat next to Bobby who received her company happily.

"Kate this is Kahn and Minh Souphanousinphone and their daughter Kahnnie, she goes to school with Bobby," Peggy pointed to the three who sat eating burgers.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Souphanousinphone, I'm Kate Devereaux. Laos, correct?" She questioned happily taking Minh's hand in a firm grip.

"Yeah that's right. How you know?" asked Kahn who looked pleased that someone from the south could actually pick out someone from Laos and not call them Chinese.

"I have tutored children from Laos," She smiled instantly winning over the Souphanousinphone's.

"Ah so you beautiful and smart," Khan commented and Minh looked at him angrily. Kate blushed.

"That's kind of you to say, but your wife is ten times more beautiful than I'll ever be,"Minh smiled and immediately was bedazzled by her as well.

"This is our daughter Khannie. She way smarter than hillbilly Hill kid. Maybe you tutor her in foreign language?" Asked Khan. Khannie looked at Kate and waved.

"Well at the moment I have my hands full with Bobby, but if I can squeeze her in somewhere I'd love to," She shook Khannie's hand and smiled at her sweetly.

"Nice to meet you Kate," Khannie remarked.

"Excuse me. I have to go mingle," Kate exclaimed.

"Kate! Kate! I want you to meet my niece and her husband. This is Luanne and Lucky. Luanne used to live in our Den as well, now they live across the street," Peggy said as Kate shook hands with the two who seemed a little on the slow side.

"Nice to meet you," Kate said.

"This is our neighbor, Bill Dauterive. He is a sergeant in the army," Bill looked at Kate and smiled.

"Miss Kate, you sure are pretty. You think sometime you could come over and keep me company. It gets pretty lonely with my wife gone," said Bill who had taken his brown hat off. Kate looked embarrassed yet still remained calm and collected.

"Well, I could try…" was all she said before she was wheeled away from Bill by Hank.

"Don't mind Bill. He's just lonely. Let me introduce you to the rest of everybody," Hank said his hand resting on the small of her back. "Kate this is John Redcorn, a local Indian healer," John Redcorn smiled seductively and waved. " Nancy and Dale Gribble and their son Joseph who also goes to school with Bobby and Khannie," Nancy waved.

"Nice to meet ya, sug," Her Texas accent thick and deep. Kate smiled graciously and looked at the only member of the group whom she had not met.

"And this of course is Boomhauer," Boomhauer checked her out from head to toe and shouted and simple "Yo" at her. She chuckled and Hank helped her to her seat.

Everyone dug in to the feast and chatted over the next hour and half. Hank peered over at Kate every few minutes to check to see how she was. She looked content talking to Bobby who had obviously taken a shine to her. The two chuckled and giggled between bites of potato salad and Hank smiled. His eyes fell over the table to his wife who was secretly making eyes at Dale. He went unnoticed to his own wife because she was engrossed in conversation with John Redcorn. It made Hank sick, but then again Kate caught his eye and the sickness diminished and his stomach was full of butterflies. Beauty. Beautiful.


	9. Chapter 9

The night ended and Hank cleaned up the mess that had been made outside on his lawn before getting Bobby to help him move the picnic table back to the garage.

"Hank," Peggy walked out of the house and looked at him standing in the garage. "I'm running to the store to pick up a few things for the house and for Kate," She put her hand on the door and looked around nervously hoping that her lie would be enough for Hank to believe. Hank stared at his watch and looked at her.

"At 8:30?"

"Well I'm not going to be able to do it tomorrow because I have to go to the office to finish a story," she said quickly, over explaining. Hank sighed. He already knew what she was doing. Late night meeting with Dale.

"Okay, Fine," He slammed the garage door, leaving Peggy standing alone outside with her thoughts. He was angry and upset and hurt and his insides burned. He wanted to kick Dale's ass for doing this. For betraying his trust and he wanted to divorce Peggy. He hated her for this.

"Mr. Hill," she tapped him on the shoulder as he stood looking out the sliding glass door. He turned around slowly and stared at her, anger still pasted across face. She stepped back.

"Oh, I didn't mean to disturb you," Hank realized anger was still strewn across eyes. He watched her turn to walk away.

"No wait, you aren't disturbing me. I was just checking to make sure everything was okay in the yard before I went to bed," his face softened as she turned back to face him.

"Well, I just wanted to… to tell you thank you for introducing me to everyone. I had a good time and I got to chat with Bobby. He really is wonderful and I feel like I could really help him," She looked at Hank who gleamed at her. 

"Yeah, he is a pretty great kid," Hank laughed. She looked happy. "Hey tomorrow, maybe I could take you and show you around?" Hank looked at Kate who had taken a few steps closer to him. She was so close he could smell her sweet perfume. She was right in front of him only a fingers length away. He didn't move and he was sure he could hear her heart beating, or maybe it was his own. He gazed at her waiting for whatever she was doing to happen. Her tiny hand trailed up and rested on his chest over his heart. It was beating out of control and wildly and his breaths were serrated and loud as she smiled at him. Hank closed the gap between them taking her in his arms. She gasped as their lips met in a sweet dance of dominance. Hank could feel himself becoming aroused at the soft brushing of her warm mouth and tongue. It was pure bliss as he pushed her on the table and kissed her into oblivion. Her moans echoed in the back of his mind over and over again.

"Hank…? Hank are you ok?" Came a familiar voice.

The fantasy world melted around him only to be revived by a disheveled looking Peggy. Hank sat up quickly and looked around the darkness of the room. His wife had just gotten there obviously judging by the fact she was still in her tennis shoes.

"What? What time is it?" Hank looked at the clock on the bedside table. "It's 2:15 in the morning and you are just getting home?" Hank said loudly. Peggy undressed quickly throwing her nightgown on.

"I was watching television and I fell asleep on the couch," she lied. "You were moaning in your sleep…" She commented as she pulled the cover over her shoulders. He turned his back to her and yawned.

"I was grilling…" his voice trailed off before going back into a deep dreamful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning sunlight crept through the blinds of the bedroom, waking Hank. He put his glasses on and stood up, his eyes coming to rest next to the empty place where Peggy normally is in the bed. He and Kate were alone. Alone in the house all day. He felt nervous and excited but scared. He dressed quickly and went to the kitchen. He noted Kate was not awake yet and Bobby had gone for a ride on his bike with Khannie. Maybe he'd cook breakfast for her. Pancakes and bacon. He started cooking. Two large pancakes on each plate and 4 strips of bacon crispy on each plate. Oh and coffee, he couldn't forget the coffee.

"Good morning," he turned to meet her figure in the doorway of the kitchen. Perfect timing, he thought.

"Oh, morning Kate. I made some bacon and pancakes for us," Hank smiled at her as he set the plates on the table. She yawned and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" She asked as she took a seat at the table.

"Well, Peggy is at her job and Bobby went for a bike ride with the neighbor girl, Khannie. Thought we could eat breakfast and then I could show you around Arlen," He took a bite of a pancake as she sipped her coffee. She was beautiful in the morning, Hank noted to himself. Her skin was pale and her eyes were even bluer than usual and she was even more enticing with no make up and her pureness showing through.

"Okay. That sounds great. I've been wanting to explore. You know what I'd really like to do? I'd really like to go on a nature trail. Are there any around here?" She asked as she began nibbling on the pancakes. Hank contemplated his answer. He was unsure whether or not their being alone together, in a secluded area was a good idea. Not that he was having impure thoughts of her nor would he ever take advantage of her, but for the sake of appearance. He certainly did not want his wife and friends to think he was interested in this girl, because then everything that has happened will come back on him and people will think he drove Peggy into the arms of Dale if this all got out. Then again it did sound nice to get out of the house and talk a walk.

"Well, there is a couple, one in particular that sticks out in my mind. I remember I took Bobby there a few years ago. There is a river that's pretty nice and some great sight- seeing too," He commented. "After that we can go to the Arlen Barn and have a meatloaf sandwich," Kate eyed and him and giggled.

"Meatloaf sandwich?" She questioned. "Sounds pretty gross," She laughed again and Hank joined in.

"You may think it sounds gross, but you'd be surprised," he cleared his plate and got up to place it in the sink. "Well when you're ready, we can head out, I guess," Hank smiled and adjusted his glasses. "You'll probably want to wear something comfortable and protective." She nodded and got up to put her plate in the sink as well.

"No problem!" And with those words she turned on her heals and headed to the room to get ready.

It was a beautiful day for a walk and Hank was admiring the scenery including Kate, clad in khaki shorts and hiking boots. He loved how supple and shapely her legs were, they were the legs of an athlete for sure, as well as her round arms and narrow yet muscular shoulders that could be seen in the top she was wearing. She was not particularly thin, but she was small and well built from head to toe. Her breasts were full and round and lead down to a small waist which smoothly turned into round hips and a perfect bottom. Kate was sturdy and very attractive in this light, he thought. When the sun would gleam on her at the perfect angle, a maroon undertone could be seen shining through her dark locks, which swung gleefully in a long thick ponytail at the crown of her head. She was graceful and delicate and she was staring at Hank staring at her.

"What?" she smiled. Hank's eyes jumped away from her quickly and he blushed feverishly.

"Oh nothing, just thought I saw a bee on ya," he said. "Nope, no bee," he pretended to look at her back. She wiped a band of sweat from her brow and took a sip from her water bottle.

"It really is beautiful out here, don't you think?" She asked happily as she adjusted the straps on her backpack. "Arlen is charming." She added. Hank chuckled deeply.

"Yeah it really is. I love Arlen. It's home," He answered as they came to a clearing. The trees ended and an open space was all around them. Flowers grew wild everywhere in every color imaginable and patches of clover decorated the small glen which overlooked a small, beautiful waterfall and crystal clear river.

"Oh wow! Look at this!" She called out to him as her boots met the edge of the river. "That is amazing!" Hank walked over and tossed a rock in, sending it skidding across the top of the water.

"Yeah, beautiful, isn't it?" he stood about two feet from her, sure to keep his space. Her eyes were like diamonds and she was excited as ever. Quickly, she began stripping off articles of clothing, leaving Hank in a stupor.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He asked urgently as he watched her pull her boots and socks off. "You can't just do that here. Someone might see!" Hank turned away as she pulled her top over her head and threw it on top of her boots.

"Oh come on, like you've never seen someone in a bathing suit before," she teased. "Besides there isn't anyone around for miles and I'm hot!" He turned to watch her yank her shorts off. There she was nearly naked in front of him.

"That's not a bathing suit! You're in your…" He stopped, looked around and whispered, " Your unmentionables!" Hank was obviously embarrassed. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Well, pretend my panties and bra are a bathing suit because I mean, it's basically the same thing in theory, now come with me," she pulled him by the hand until her feet met the shallowest area of water.

"Wait, I can't go in there with you. It wouldn't be appropriate! Besides I don't have swim trunks!" He pulled away but she grabbed his hand again.

"That didn't stop me, now take your clothes off or I'm taking you down just how you are," She threatened. "I may be small, but I definitely could take you down, old man!" Kate joked as Hank attempted to rip away from her death grip on his forearm. Hank looked at her standing there and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What, you don't think I could? I have news for you, I wrestled for a year for my high school, buddy," She was being playful and it was somewhat titillating to see. "Now here I'll even help you," she grabbed Hank's belt and pulled it loose and unbuttoned his pants.

"Kate. Stop…" He continued to laugh as she yanked his pants down around his ankles.

"Are you shy or something? Come on, it's not like I've never seen the human anatomy. I worked in a doctor's office before! Let's go, take your shirt off," She demanded as hank stood in his boxers and blue jacket and white shirt. He stopped laughing at her and looked more seriously.

"I just don't think it would be appropriate. You being a young lady… and such and me being a married older man, it may be seen as unsuitable," he couldn't help but stare at her in her panties in front of him. She was so regal and sophisticated and to see this funny side, he knew he really didn't know her at all. She sighed heavily and looked around.

"Ok Hank, have it your way," She walked in the other direction away from him and away from the water. His eyes followed her, his hands reaching to pull up his pants.

"Wait, you can't just leave in your underpants! Where are you going? You don't know the way back!" He tripped and stood up again trying to pull his pants back up. Oh God, WOMEN! He thought. Then suddenly out of nowhere Kate pummeled him, pushing him, clothes and all in the water. She had a running start which knocked the wind out of him when their bodies collided, sending both of them into the clear river.

"WOOOO! I told you I could take you down!" She said leaping from the water and wiping her eyes in victory, arms flailing about in the air. Hank shot out of the water and looked around laughing at the same time.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked as she paddled around him in circles on her back. "You could have hurt yourself!" He scolded, the father in him coming out. After all, technically, she could be his daughter. He heard her laughing at him. "Why are you laughing? I'm serious, missy! What if you would have broken your neck?"

"I guess I didn't think of that. Lighten up! Have some fun! Swim with me," She splashed some water in his direction. Hank pealed his shirt off and threw it on the shore along with his soaked pants and shoes. Now, he'd have to slosh home, he thought. Honestly, in his entire life, he'd never felt so free and it scared him a little bit. I mean who would have thought, Hank Hill, swimming nearly naked with a young beautiful teacher. Not something you'd ever imagine, right.

He allowed the cool water to comfort him as he floated around while Kate splashed in the distance. How serene he felt. The sounds of birds over head and the sweet smell of wild flowers floating in the warm Texas air was really intoxicating. A gentle breeze threw the trees around causing a few leaves to fall around the small opening they had discovered by venturing off of the beaten path. Maybe this was a metaphor, Hank thought. A metaphor to his life, that maybe by taking a turn off of the normal path in front of him, he could discover things he never knew existed. Beautiful, wonderful, inspiring things, he thought as he looked at Kate who disappeared behind the waterfall. Hank could see her blurry outline behind the water and followed her as though something hypnotized him and was pulling him in.

"What are you doing?" Hank asked as he crossed under the cascading water. She was perfect, he thought as she stood in the shallow water under the falls. A flower she had picked that grew wildly in the small cave behind the water, sat carefully behind her ear, the petals a bright pink, made her look like one of those hula dancers that sat in the airport in Hawaii welcoming visitors. Her lips were highlighted in the flickering sunlight and her eyes searched around his face. Maybe she was looking for that hint of desire he had held last night before the BBQ or maybe she was searching deeper than that for something else. The silence was thick between them as though they were holding a conversation with their eyes. It was very rare that you could meet another person and never have to actually speak to have a conversation. She could read him and he could read her. They were open books at this point. No need to speak. His eyes continued their journey over her and he noticed she had a tiny tattoo on her shoulder as she turned shyly away from him. Hank brushed the wet hair from her shoulder and rubbed his thumb across the patch of skin that was inked when a sweet noise left her lips and her pretty head lulled at his touch, her own hand meeting his. Hank's mind was a blur and his heart was going wild as their fingers entwined. Her back was still to him and he realized at this point how truly tiny she was. Maybe 4'11 barefoot? Nothing compared to his 6 foot 2 inches, over two feet taller than her. He chuckled inwardly at her tininess.

"Are you attracted to me?" She asked softly, her back still turned to him. Should he tell her yes, or should he lie and tell her no?

"If I said yes, would you think any less of me?" He asked. Kate looked at him, considering what he had just said, her eyes flooded with thoughts.

"No. I wouldn't." Hank pushed a tuft of long hair away from her small shoulder and kissed her neck tenderly. He felt nervous and totally inexperienced like the first time all over again. She ran a cautious hand through his hair, pulling him in closer.

"Yes," he whispered into her ear as she turned to meet his lips. Hank wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and lifted her light body up and placed it on a ledge, making her the perfect height to stare him directly in the eyes.

"You're trembling," Kate said as she looked at his quivering hands. He nodded and gazed at her. How could she ever want him? Of course he was nervous, he'd never been with anyone else besides his wife. She kissed his hands and ran her nails down his bare chest, sending chills all over him and causing goose bumps to rise all over his skin. What was he doing? This was crazy, but he was going to jump in feet first. Slowly and cautiously, he took her chin in his hand and tilted her face upwards, grazing her soft lips. She had no idea how she was making him feel and in fact, it was almost monstrous. Hank wanted to consume her, to drink her in and devour her. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her ankles around his hips, the kiss intensifying and becoming deeper and more desperate. She was moaning loudly, the sweet echoes filling the cave behind them. He was actually making her moan, he thought. A burst of confidence overwhelmed him with a feeling of delight. Hank grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed his tongue into her mouth, drawing a groan from deep inside her. She grinded against him roughly and dug her nails into his back causing him to become extremely aroused. The kisses continued, becoming more and more out of control, their hands roaming mercilessly over each other's bodies.

"Kate…" he moaned as she ran a delicate finger over his aching manhood.

"Mr. Hill," She retorted.

"Hank…" He corrected in between kisses.

"Hank," She smiled into his mouth sweetly.

The trip home felt a little awkward between the two of them. Hank looked over at Kate who was looking out the window, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Kate?" Hank glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He suddenly felt guilty. Not because he had just had semi extra-marital sex with another woman, but because she looked as though she regretted it. "Are you alright?" He asked. She turned and looked at him, all energy drained from her pretty face.

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired," And then she was silent again.

"Look Kate, about what happened… If you just want to pretend like it didn't, then I'm okay with that," He said sadly. "Maybe we just got too much sun," She turned her face to him and smiled a small smile.

"Mr. Hill, I'm not that kind of girl. I don't know what was going through my mind. I don't want you to think of me and think that I go around doing this with other married men or just men in general," Kate was embarrassed at her behavior.

"Kate, everyone makes mistakes," Hank tried to comfort her the best he could. "I'm not really good at this kind of stuff, but I'm trying the best I can," she smiled at him softly once more.

"Well if its going to be considered a mistake, then it's the best one I have ever made," Kate stated forwardly. Hank blushed like a school boy.

"For the record, it wasn't a mistake for me and I wouldn't change a thing," he said as they pulled into the driveway of the house. Peggy still wasn't home, he noticed, but it wasn't a big deal and it was great because he'd get to discuss what happened with Kate before anyone was there to intrude.

"You know, I think it would be best if we didn't let it happen again," She kept her eyes downcast. "…not because I didn't like it or want it, but because I don't want it to affect helping Bobby. That's why I am here after all," Kate put a hand over Hank's and caught his gaze with hers. "He needs me." I need you, Hank thought. Just tell her. Let it come out. Let her know.

"Kate, I need…" He saw her face and froze. The words that were intended on coming out didn't. "I need you to know that I wasn't trying to force anything on to you and I just want you to be comfortable. I hope you can accept my apology," Hank begged and scolded himself mentally.

"We can still be friends," she smiled revealing her pretty white teeth.

"Yeah, friends," they shook hands and Hank opened the door and got out of the truck. She followed. A feeling of doom crept up his spine and he was sad, but friends… That was a good thing.


	11. Chapter 11

OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP! I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT! PLEASE READ AND RATE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Week's passed leaving Hank and Kate in silence; they barely even made eye contact. She continued her job of helping Bobby and Hank continued fighting the demons that sprung up every time he saw her. He never let on that he knew about Dale and Peggy and to be honest, he didn't even care at this point. As long as someone was taking care of her physical desires, it meant that he wouldn't have to. Over the past weeks, he had watched her. Watched her at the dinner table, watched her jumping rope on the lawn with Bobby, watched her helping him study and watched her ignore him. He wondered what was going on behind her blue eyes. What was keeping her so distant and unattached? Was it guilt or regret? Hank hoped it wasn't becoming obvious to the other people in the house since they didn't speak but two words to each other in so long. He knew that his broken heart was obvious in the alley.

"So what's going on, Hank?" asked Bill who was stuffing his face with a hot dog and drinking a beer. Hank cracked one open and looked at him.

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on?" He sipped on the beer.

"Hank, man, talkin' bout, love. Dang ol' love with that perty girl, man!" Boomhauer added. Hank looked appalled for a moment and then mortified. Was it that obvious?

"Unfaithful husband…" Dale spouted

"NO! NO! NO! I am not unfaithful and I am not in love with Kate!" Hank corrected. They all looked incredulous.

"Well Hank, we wouldn't blame you if you were in love with her. What's not to love? She's perty and smart and perfect. Oh Hank, please let me be in love with her!" Bill pestered and Hank grunted.

"I am not in love. I am just being a good host. Besides, you all aren't the people that should be lecturing me on morals," Hank stated as he finished his beer off. "I'm going in."

The house was almost silent aside from the soft chatters of Peggy and Kate. Hank couldn't help but listen in nosily. Maybe she'd tell Peggy something that would give Hank an idea as to why she was acting so strangely lately.

"Mrs. Hill?" Hank heard Kate speaking softly in the kitchen. "I was wondering if you could take me to the airport. I'm meeting someone," Hank crept to the edge of the doorway and peaked in quietly. Peggy lit up.

"You have company coming down?" Peggy asked.

"No, I'm meeting my ex at the airport," Hank suddenly felt a wave of jealousy crash over him. She was getting back together with the cheater who slept with her best friend? Was she crazy? Like he had any room to talk, he thought. Peggy eyed her watch.

"Well, what time did you have to be there?"

"His flight is supposed to land at 3 pm," Kate answered as she took a sip from a can of soda.

"Aw honey I wish I could, but I have to go to the office for a meeting," Hank scoffed at this. He knew she was meeting Dale; in fact he had overheard their phone conversation. "Hank will have to bring you. HANK!"

Hank shuffled into the room, rubbing his neck uncomfortably and staying as far away from Kate as possible. She looked so beautiful, he thought as his eyes turned her way for a short moment. Every day that passed where they didn't speak drove him crazier especially since he could hear her voice and smell her perfume. Hank was not the type to let things like this happen to him, but he couldn't help himself. He even pulled a shirt from her dirty clothes hamper and pressed it to his face and inhaling her. Yes, he was sick. Sick and weak with need. Truth be told, he really was lonely and it was the type of loneliness that wasn't remedied easily by just hanging out in the alley with Bill and Dale and Boomhauer. It was something different that only a lover's touch could ease. What was he even thinking, lover, she wasn't his lover. She was Bobby's tutor. His eyes wondered again. She kept her head down in a book and didn't look up at him like she had done the past few weeks. Kate, oh my Kate, he thought as he admired her slim neck that was accentuated by a royal blue turtle neck sweater and pony tail.

"Yeah?"

"You have to bring Kate to meet her friend at the airport at 3 and I am going to be late for my meeting," She looked at her watch again. "I have to go. Kate today is the day Bobby gets his interim report and I have to tell you, I can't wait to see him improvement!" Peggy said as she exited the house and ran to her car quickly looking back and forth nervously.

Peggy and Dale had been secretly meeting for weeks now and to be honest it was wonderful. Dale was everything to her that Hank wasn't. He was sweet, romantic, adventurous and free-spirited. Now, before they had started this affair, Peggy would have said he was insane and somewhat irritating, but he was so much more than that. Dare she say she was falling in love with him? She couldn't remember a time when someone had given her butterflies and made her so nervous, she thought as she pulled into a hotel parking lot where they were set to meet in Durndle. Her eyes spied the bug-a-bego and she felt herself becoming excited. What a man! Look at what Nancy was missing! Her hands trembled as she opened the door of the room they had gotten together. There Dale was with flowers and candles. Oh my, she loved him.

"Hello, Peggy," he said in his best 'sexy' voice.

"Oh, Dale," she whispered as he took her in his arms and kissed her lips.

Meanwhile, Hank was preparing for the ride to the airport with Kate. He had a beer to take the edge off of his nerves and looked in the mirror at himself. Hank, old boy, what have you gotten yourself into? He splashed cold water on his face and sighed. Well, better not keep her waiting too much longer.

She sat, her face still buried in a book. Hank leaned on the doorway and stared at her secretly, watching her every move. Her pony tail swung back and forth as she took notes. Why did she make him feel this way? He didn't understand what was going on with himself. She adjusted her hair and leaned back in the chair, a soft sigh escaping her lips. He wondered why she was going to meet this giblet head that hurt her. She didn't deserve that at all, in fact she deserved to be worshipped and fawned over. There wasn't a person in the world that could have surpassed her kindness and beauty. Hank knew without even seeing the other girl that Kate would out shine her any day, but then again, the heart wants what the heart wants. He didn't want to interfere with her decision to return to this ex- boyfriend, but it was eating him alive that maybe she would kiss his mouth again one day and make love to him after he betrayed her. It made his stomach turn violently that it wouldn't be himself there in her arms ever again.

"Kate," Hank said nervously. Her name rolled off his tongue so easily. She turned and faced him, her eyes downcast. "Ready?"

She nodded and gave a weak "Yes."

The first few minutes alone with her felt like an eternity. The silence and tension was so thick, a person could have cut it with a knife. Hank glanced over at her and noted that she looked smaller than usual, almost as though she had dropped maybe around ten pounds. The thin sweater clung to her tightly and her ribs were visible. Since they had last spoken, she'd seemed uneasy at the dinner table, eating very little. It made Hank feel guilty that maybe it was because of him that she couldn't eat. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her knees were together tightly. Tense was the word. They pulled into the airport and Hank parked. He didn't know what was going to happen at this point. She looked at him, eyes soft and sleepy.

"I'll be right back," she said.

"Yip, I'll be right here waiting," Hank answered, examining her expression.

"I'll be fifteen minutes," she never looked at him directly. Hank nodded and watched her walk into the large doors. Inside he was screaming, wondering what she was doing with this loser. Wondering why it wasn't him.


	12. Chapter 12

Peggy lay across the hotel bed naked, chest heaving and hair a wild mess atop her head.

"Oh Dale, you are an amazing lover!" She exclaimed. "Nancy doesn't know what she's missing!" Dale lit a cigarette and smiled happily, his free hand smacking Peggy playfully on the behind.

"Yeah well, what can I say, I'm a pro," he wrapped an arm around her and blew smoke rings in the air above them. "Peggy there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about," Dale sat up and took her shoulders in his hands, massaging them. She turned to meet his eye. Was he going to dump her? Oh, God, please don't end this, she thought silently behind her glasses.

"Yes, Dale?" She questioned. Her face concerned and her mind running a million different scenarios. He was telling her good-bye. He was telling her that he could no longer see her again, she knew it.

"Peggy, I want you to go with me to Mexico. I'm leaving Arlen," Peggy was shocked. Was he asking her to run away with him?

"What? Why are you going to Mexico? I don't understand. Has something happened?" She questions as she pulled a sheet around her tightly. Dale stroked his chest and chuckled.

"I'm tired of all the nonsense of Arlen. I need a change of scenery..." Peggy knew he wasn't telling her everything. "My marriage to Nancy is over and has been for a while now. Joseph is going away to college soon and I don't have anything in Arlen."

"What else is going on, Dale?" She finished. Dale sighed and stared at Peggy, caressing her face with his hand. His touch was so warm and soft. Peggy was melting like a popsicle in the summer time at the sweet look on his face.

"Peggy, I love you. I've fallen in love with you. I want to take you away. Please, leave with me," He kissed her softly on the lips. "If you tell me no, I don't know what I'd do with myself. I don't know what I'd do without your beautiful eyes. You soft skin. Your gorgeous size 16 feet!"

"I love you too," she wrapped her arms around him and sighed into his shoulder.

Never had she felt so safe and secure as she did with Dale. He made her feel special and beautiful and he made love to her without reservation. She wasn't use to having so much attention paid to her body parts and it was amazing. She wondered what made Nancy stray from Dale. Well, other than his sometimes odd and paranoid behavior he was an absolute dream. Mexico sounded like a wonderful idea. Just her, Dale, and El Mexico. It would really give her a chance to flex her espanol skills!

Hank looked at his watch, realizing it had been thirty minutes since she had gone. What if she had left with this unnamed ex- betrayer? Hank didn't think she'd do that, but the pessimist in him was telling him she would. He decided he would go find her. Maybe she needed him.

The airport was seemingly empty as he entered the large automatic glass doors of the building. He looked around, but didn't see Kate anywhere. Where had that girl gone? He found a small bar tucked away in a corner beside a pizza joint and a soda stand and he went in for a drink. His mind was reeling and to be honest, he was a little worried… And jealous. Jealous that maybe she was hiding somewhere kissing that jerk. That's ridiculous, Hank thought. She wasn't the kind of person who would just disappear without saying where she was going. Or at least he didn't think she was. He ordered a beer and stared up at the television. His cell phone rang, startling him.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hill?" It was Kate. She was sobbing.

"Kate, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I went to the car to find you, but you weren't there," She said, her voice shaking uncontrollably.

"I went looking for you. Why are you crying?" He asked as he paid for his beer and began walking to the truck. She sniffled and the phone clicked, signaling the fact that she had hung up. Hank felt worried that something may have happened so his walking turned in to jogging.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Hank said as he approached a sobbing Kate, her back to him and arms crossed tightly around her waist. He grabbed her shoulder softly and turned her around to face him. Anger suddenly filled him to brim and threatened to spill over violently, as he studied the bruises on her face and her swollen bloody lip. He brushed his fingers over the purple monstrosity that sat beneath her pale blue eye and wiped away tears that ran astray. She fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Where is he?" Hank asked, a look of disgust washed over his features and hate built inside of his belly, this abuse fueled a fire inside of him that burned hotter than the fires of hell. She stepped back from Hank and eyed him.

"He was on the second floor of the parking garage in his rental car," He held her tightly to him. "Please don't… He's not worth it," Kate wiped her eyes and grimaced as she grazed the wounds.

"You're worth it and no man should ever put his hands on a lady," Hank opened her door and pushed her into the passenger side of the truck. "I'm going to teach this little delinquent a lesson!"

"Please, Mr. Hill, don't do this," He handed her a seat belt and got in on the driver's side. The truck made its way up the parking garage to the second floor. There were a few cars scattered around as they rounded the corner.

"Is that him? Sitting in the white car in the last parking place," Hank pointed. Kate grimaced again and nodded slowly.

"You don't have to do this," She touched his hand and wrapped her fingers around his wrist.

"Yes, I do," With those words leaving his lips, he jumped out of the truck. He allowed the hate and anger and disgust to fill him full to the top again as he reached the unknown assailants car. "Get out of the car, you bastard!" He banged roughly on the window. The man inside was on his cell phone and motioned for him to go away, but Hank slammed his fist against the glass once more. "Get out and face me like a man, or can you only hit little girls?" The man closed his phone and rolled the window down. Hank turned and noticed Kate had gotten out of the truck and edged her way to the front of the hood, looking fearful. He wondered if her face hurt as bad as it looked.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked. Hank became enraged at the profanity that spewed from his lips.

"Get out of the car, now!" Hank shouted.

"I'm not doing shit, now fuck off!" The man began to roll the window up when Hank reached in and pulled him out by the shoulders.

"Don't use that kind of language in front of a lady. Now look at her!" Hank said pushing the small ex- boyfriend to face Kate who was drying tears. He refused to look Kate in the eyes. "I said Look at her!" Hank forced the ex-boyfriends face up to look at Kate, her bruises even darker and more pronounced by now.

"What the hell? Kate, Is this old guy your boyfriend?" He chuckled hardily and sized Hank up.

"Shut the hell up, you little bastard and look at her!"

"Do you see her face?" Hank waited for his response but nothing. He wrapped his hands around the man's arm and pulled it into a position where it could be easily broken. "Answer me!" Kate looked at Hank nervously.

"Okay, yeah! Yeah I see it. What do you want me to do now, dude? OW!" He yelped loudly.

"Tell her you're sorry!" Hank twisted the ex boyfriend's arm harder.

"Sorry!"

"Say it like you mean it, you little bastard!" Kate stood astonished that this was actually happening. She never had had someone to stand up for her like this. She felt a warmth in her chest, right where her heart was for Hank.

"Okay, okay. Please just don't twist any more!" The man looked at Kate who stood staring at him expectantly. "Kate…" 

"Yes, Evan?"

"Kate, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me for hurting you," The man who became known as Evan waited for Kate to acknowledge his words. Hank watched as she contemplated whether or not she should accept his apology.

"You know, Evan, I've been accepting your apologies for a long time. They are empty apologies and you have never meant them. The only reason you are telling me you are sorry is because Mr. Hill is going to break your arm. This is the last time I ever want to see you again. I want my six hundred dollars now and I don't want you to call me or email me or even think of me. You forget I ever existed," She said softly, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Do you have her money?" Hank asked shaking him roughly.

"Yeah man, stop, I have her goddamn money! It's in my wallet. Just take it out my back pocket and leave me the hell alone!" He said while Hank took the money out of his wallet and handed it to Kate. She gave a weak smile to Hank and turned to get back in the truck.

"You're lucky I'm feeling nice today or else your face would look ten times worse than hers," Hank said pushing him to the ground. Evan scrambled to his feet and ran to his car. "Now, get the hell out of Texas and if I ever find out that you have been trying to talk to her again, I promise I won't be nice." Hank got in his truck and buckled his seat belt allowing the scared Evan to exit the parking garage first, skidding out of the building.

"Thank you," came a small voice at his right hand side.

He wanted to kill that kid. He wanted to tear him limb from limb and stomp all over his face. A lust to kill him was still tugging at Hank's brain as he glanced over at her bloodied face. He should have. He should have beat the living hell out of that little boy.

"I should have kicked his ass. Look at your face!" Hank slammed his fist into the steering wheel and gritted his teeth fighting the urge to chase him down and make him eat pavement for dinner. Kate looked at him softly, her eyes heavy, a hint of something besides friendship was visible. She touched his hand and shook her head.

"He wasn't worth the trouble," she sniffled, swallowing her tears and pain. Hank felt the anger disappear when she caressed his hand and wrapped her tiny fingers around his.


	13. Chapter 13

OKAY NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! GREAT REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! LEAVE ME SOME MORE!

Meanwhile, Peggy had made it home and began packing her bag. She felt a sense of completion as she folded up a few shirts and shorts. How would she tell Hank she was leaving and even harder, how would she tell Bobby? What would she say? I'm leaving with Mr. Gribble because I love him? No that sounded idiotic and ludicrous and she couldn't say that. Okay, I know, she thought. I'll write Hank a letter and let him do the dirty work of telling Bobby. It's not like she wouldn't see Bobby again after all. She was just going to Mexico for a bit to get away with her lover. Call it a vacation.

She placed her suitcase by the door and sat down at the dining room table with a piece of paper and a pen. What was she supposed to write? She had never done something like this before and it was making her feel as though choosing Dale over her family was the wrong decision since no words would come to her. Peggy had spent her life doing the things required of her, but never getting a reward in return. Technically, when it came to being on the line, Hank was a wonderful provider with strong moral fibers and although Peggy loved her husband, she felt as though she was no longer in love with him. He gave her nothing to look forward to besides a cold conversation about propane. Her eyes searched the blank page in front of her, the pen meeting the whiteness with hard dark marks. Every word that she placed on the sheet of paper detailed each and every thing that was wrong with their relationship and why it wouldn't work out. Peggy felt a tingle in her fingers and legs as she finished writing and began folding the sheet into a perfect fit for the envelope. She placed the letter on top of Hank's pillow and looked around at her home. The house she had called home for twenty years, was going to be in the rear view mirror of the bug-a-bego in just a short time, she thought as she touched an old family photo. Oh Hank, whatever happened to us? Whatever happened to that young couple we once were? How did we get to this point? She eyed the house before meeting Dale at the edge of the driveway and mentally waving goodbye to the content rambler on Rainey Street. All she needed was Dale, an open highway, and Mexico. Mexican dreams were in her future.

Hank adjusted his glasses and glanced over at Kate who was wiping her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. She looked up at him and sniffled.

"I'm fine. It's just… I have never had someone to stand up for me like that. I usually do a pretty good job, but," She sighed heavily and seemed to relax a bit more. "He has never hit me before either." Her hand rubbed her cheek and swollen lip, sending a grimace to the same pouted lips that Hank dreamed of kissing night after night.

"Tell me what happened," Hank added, catching her eye with his own. Kate smiled softly.

"You know little boys, Mr. Hill. They can't control their tempers," She rested her hand on the door and pushed a thick strand of hair behind her tiny ear.

"Well, beg your pardon, Kate, but when I was a little boy, I certainly knew never to hit a girl!" He felt angry again and she shrunk at the sound of his raised voice.

"You're different. You were raised a gentlemen. Evan… He wasn't raised at all. His mother was a crack addicted hooker who is spending a 25 year sentence in a prison somewhere in Florida for grand theft auto and kidnapping," She looked at Hank. "But I'm not making excuses for him. You're right he shouldn't have hit me." Hank still felt no sympathy for this little ingrate. "We were arguing about the things that have happened in the past and the money that he owed me for the phone bills when we lived together and his temper got the best of him…" Her weak voice trailed off.

"Well, you should have told me. I could have helped you," Hank said, turning to look at her.

"Yes, maybe I should have," she looked out the window again.

The two turned into the drive way and got out of the truck.

"Come on in and let me get you something to put on that eye," Hank said as he watched her stop mid-lawn and admire the dark clouded sky above. Raindrops began to fall around her and she ran into the kitchen. The house was silent and dark. The only sound was the falling rain on the roof and softly tapping on the window panes. She stood at the glass door, staring silently at the wind blowing the tree branches and more tears began to fall down her pale face. Of course, Hank wasn't an expert or even good at soothing pain for others, but her eyes were too precious to be shedding tears. The need to comfort her overwhelmed him and he pulled her into his arms. She melted to him like warm caramel and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He stroked her hair and patted her back softly, feeling her tiny bones beneath her skin. She felt so fragile and feeble.

"Thank you," She whispered. Hank looked down at the tiny girl he had grown to care for deeply and tilted her beautiful face up to him and rubbed her cheek.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Hank said with a small smile, wiping a few tears away. "You're too pretty to be crying." She chuckled between sobs and followed him to the den. Hank ran hot water on a rag and pulled a bottle of peroxide from under the sink in the guest bathroom and she would most certainly need an ice pack to put on her eye and maybe even some aspirin for the headache that would present itself later on.

Rain poured down on the Bug-a-bego as they neared San Antonio where they planned to have dinner. Peggy felt a bit guilty as she looked at her watch. She wondered if Hank had found the letter yet and if so how was he reacting to the news. He would probably never even notice she was gone if she didn't leave the note, she thought to herself. She peered over at Dale behind her glasses and felt a bit of relief when she realized that she had never been a selfish person. Peggy deserved this love, this relationship, this attention. She argued with herself over and over again before they pulled into a nice quiet little Mexican restaurant with a beautiful fountain in the front. She sighed and looked around at the surroundings.

"What's going on in that beautiful head?" Dale asked, rubbing her shoulder. Peggy smiled and groaned.

"Have I made a mistake? I mean Hank is a good man. He's a wonderful father and provider and I just feel like it might be a mistake," She allowed her head to drop into her hands.

"You think our love is a mistake?" Dale looked hurt. Peggy immediately regretted saying what she had said.

"No, no, no Dale! I didn't mean that our love was a mistake. I just meant that… Oh god, I don't know what I meant! I'm so confused and just I'm running around in circles in my mind," She patted him on the back.

"Peggy, you know for months now I've been keeping something a secret. It's been bothering me more than you'll ever know. Can I trust you?"He asked her.

Peggy looked at him with wide eyes and took his hand tightly in hers. She noticed his own eyes were welling with tears.

"Joseph is not my paternal son," Peggy and the whole block already knew that, but she acted surprised.

"What do you mean, Dale, of course he is!"

"Oh come on, Peg. He's handsome, he's tall, he's got a dark complexion, he's athletic, I mean I could go on for days and days about all the things he is and all the things I'm not," Dale said as he took a long drag of a cigarette. "John Redcorn is his father. All those years that Nancy was seeing him for her so called headaches… I didn't realize she was sleeping with him," He wiped his eyes and sat with his eyes downcast. Peggy felt a pang in her chest and sympathy washed over her.

"Oh Dale, I'm so sorry, but think about it, who raised him? Who changed his diapers? Who bathed him and fed him for all those years? Who went to his school events and watched all of his football games?" She asked. Dale looked at her and sighed.

"I did," he answered flatly.

"You are his father. John Redcorn was just merely the sperm donor," Peggy added quickly. Dale sat quietly and took another puff of his cigarette.

"You know, you're right, but it doesn't change the fact that Nancy lied to me all those years and it doesn't change the fact that I was stupid enough to believe her and remain loyal to her," Dale flicked the cigarette out the window and took Peggy's hand.

"Is that the real reason why you wanted to get away?" asked Peggy who kissed Dale's hand softly.

"That's part of the reason. But the other part is really you. I love you and it would kill me if you said our love was a mistake. Please don't lie to me though because I can't take another lifetime of lies and secrets. Tell me now what you want. Before we cross into Mexico, " He sighed loudly. Dale rubbed her face lovingly and kissed her on the lips.

"Dale. I only want you. Now let's celebrate over dinner."

When Hank entered the den again, Kate was laying down.

"I got you an icepack and some aspirin if you get a headache," Hank sat down at the edge of the pull out mattress.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Now come here and let me clean that lip up before it gets infected," She sat up and pulled her hair into a long pony tail at the base of her neck, a few loose strands still dangling around her face. He poured a dab of peroxide on the towel and began to clean her swollen lip. He watched Kate frown as the medicine cleansed the wound.

"Does it look bad?" She asked as she raised her hand to touch it, the attempt only being thwarted by Hank's hand.

"Don't touch it. It looks like a busted lip," He answered her. Hank couldn't help himself as he marveled at her shear, unending beauty. Even with a bruised face and busted lip, her grace and elegance came through and pierced Hank's very soul. Her make-up was smeared, leaving little trails of blackness around her eyes, but that didn't matter. Hank would gladly spend a lifetime wiping those rivers of make up from her face if necessary. Her lips were swollen and busted, but he didn't care, all he wanted to do was kiss those lips and take away the pain. She was looking at him, her eyes like deep oceans pulling him into the abyss that was behind them. Her lashes were fluttering slowly and sleepily as he ran a finger over her soft mouth. I love you. Just say it, he thought. It was never that easy though. Once again, they sat only a breaths distance from one another and although the want was there in Hank to close the space and meet her lips, he couldn't find the will to do it. To jeopardize the trust that had been built again. She was speaking to him and looking in his eyes again and that was all he needed to get by if he couldn't love her. His fingers touched her hair and she sighed happily. "You should lay down. Put the ice pack on,"

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," Bobby said from the door. Hank stood up quickly. "Anybody home?" Hank looked at Kate who had laid down and pulled the blankets around her.

"I'm here," Hank answered as he exited the den. He met an eager and excited looking Bobby at the living room.

"Dad, you will never believe this! I brought all my C's to A's!" He danced happily around the living room. Hank looked at his interim report and grinned widely. "Thanks to Kate, I'm going to be able to get into Texas A&M!"

"Well, way to go Bobby! I'm proud of you, son!"

"I can't wait to tell mom! Is she home?" He asked as he high fived his dad. "And where's Kate, I have to thank her!"

"Well, Kate wasn't feeling well so she went to bed and I haven't seen your mother since about 2:30. I'm sure she'll be home soon," Hank said as he took out his wallet. "Son, I just want you to know that I am prouder of you than I have ever been. Here's forty dollars, go and get yourself something nice. And maybe some time this week, we'll go out to a fancy dinner to celebrate," Bobby smiled at Hank and shook his hand.

"Thanks dad, that sounds good. If you see mom around, don't tell her how good I'm doing. I want to tell her!" He said with excitement rumbling in his voice.

"Well, alright son!"

Hank decided he'd shower up and relax for a little while before dealing with Peggy later on. He knew that she was with Dale all day and the idea that she was making love to him and Hank was only dreaming of making love to Kate made him feel saddened, saddened because his marriage was destroyed and saddened because he loved Kate but couldn't tell her. Peggy was obviously having different luck with Dale. Hank wondered if they loved one another or if it was strictly a sexual fling, but then again did it really matter? He entered his bedroom, his eyes immediately falling on a small white envelope resting on his pillow. He grasped the envelope and eyed it cautiously. Inside was a letter. He pulled it free and unfolded it slowly, adjusting his glasses.

Dear Hank,

This letter I am writing to you is one of sadness. I am leaving Arlen for Mexico. I have found love in the strangest place. Our love was not strong enough to hold me any longer and years of loneliness have driven me into the arms of your friend, Dale Gribble who I have fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with. I know this is so much to understand at one time, but it was the only way I could tell you. I am so sorry if I have hurt you in any way and I can understand if you never wish to speak to me again, but your silence and coldness can be blamed for my infidelity. Whatever happened to us? What happened to the man I married? The man who would make love to me in the middle of the day at his 30 minute lunch break, the man who would spend hours telling me what he dreamed of, the loving, caring husband I once had. Where did he go? I love you, Hank. You are the father of my child and hold a special place in my heart, but Dale holds the rest. Please tell Bobby, I am sorry that I couldn't be there to see his interim. Try to explain this gently to him so he'll understand even though I know you won't be able to.

Love,

Peggy

His eyes gazed over the words repeatedly until he had nearly memorized the whole letter, before he crumpled it in his hand and threw it to the floor. A sudden wave of guilt washed over him because normal men would be angry and sad at this discovery. Hank was almost joyous at this news. What an overwhelmingly free feeling he had. He laid his head down on his pillow and groaned loudly. How would he tell Bobby? What would be the easiest way to break this bad news to him? Hank yawned and looked at the time on the clock beside the bed. 6:00 pm. Okay, 5 minute nap. He closed his eyes tightly and turned to his side, falling into a deep dreamless sleep, his last thought residing on sapphire eyes and long dark hair.


	14. Chapter 14

NEW CHAPTER UP! REVIEW! IT'S A JUICY ONE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

Lightening and thunder roared overhead as Hank awoke with a start. He looked over at the clock and it was 11 pm already. Five minutes turned into five hours. He yawned and stood up, stretching and scratching his back. What the hell happened? He thought as he looked around and peeked out the window, was that letter real or was it just a dream? He tried to turn on the lamp beside the bed but nothing happened. He went to the light switch in the bathroom, but the light did not come on. Perfect, the power was out. He looked all around the floor for the letter and spied it hiding under the bedside table. He picked it up and un-crinkled it, reading the words once more, the best he could in the flashes that shined through the blinds of the bedroom. He sighed. It wasn't a dream! He put the letter on the bed and walked to the hallway, listening to the rain beat heavily on the house outside. The darkness was thick and it was hard to see anything. Hank felt along the wall until he came to the edge of the hallway.

"Mr. Hill? Is that you?" Hank's heart fell to the floor. Kate was sitting on the couch looking out the sliding glass door as the rain poured down outside and the lightening crashed around loudly in the sky.

"Oh Kate, ya scared me!" He chuckled deeply. Just outside the glass doors lightening cracked, illuminating the living room for a moment and lighting her up as well. Hank found his way to the sofa and sat on the farthest end away from her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, an air of calm in her voice.

"Yip, it sure is," He said looking out the window with her. Hank stared at her, the lightening sending a bright flash of light to reveal her in a simple white cotton knee length night gown with pearl buttons that clasped to her throat and long sleeves. It was breathtaking. She looked like an angel with her hair to her round hips with soft curls framing her face.

"I love rain storms," She said with a thick, mesmerized voice. Hank sat silently and put his head in his hands. "Are you alright, Mr. Hill?"

"I'm fine. How about you, kid?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. She laughed a little and scooted closer to him.

"Well, I have to say I have looked better, but other than the busted up face, I'm pretty good. I saw Bobby's interim. I'm really proud of him," She stated, folding her knees Indian style. "He is a great kid, I have to say." Hank smiled a bit and leaned back on the couch.

"Peggy… She… She left me," Hank stammered. Kate didn't look surprised, she just looked sympathetic. Her eyes became careworn and warm. Hank's head fell into his hands. Even though he no longer loved Peggy, she was still his wife for twenty years. He did feel a little down. "She was having an affair…"

"With Mr. Gribble…" She finished his sentence and Hank looked up at her.

"How did you know?" He asked wondering what she had seen to make her know that information

"Well, remember the first day I got here?" Hank nodded. "Well, I saw him crawling out of a window and leaping over the fence to his house and then later on that night I saw he and Mrs. Hill sharing a quite passionate kiss. Then over the past few weeks, I've seen the strange behavior a normal married woman doesn't have. Very obvious. I also knew that you knew," She touched Hank's hand sweetly.

"How?"

"The way you acted when you'd see Mr. Gribble. The way you acted toward Mrs. Hill. The way you acted towards me. Clinging to the first stranger who walked in to your life with no rhyme or reason, except the loneliness," She looked down and away from Hank's prying stare. Hank was taken aback. She thought that he only wanted her because of what was happening in his life. He was sure it was more than that.

"Kate, that's not why… Is that what you think? Is that why you have been so distant?" He asked. Kate didn't make eye contact with him. He touched her warm cheek with the back of his hand and turned her face to his. "That's not why," She blushed and he smiled.

"You know, you really are something," Hank said, admiring her many great attributes. "That's why,"

"I'm something…" She laughed. "If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that."

"Well, you know what you are. You know that you are beautiful, smart, kind, funny, and tougher than nails. I mean you can take a punch better than Dale Gribble any ol' day!"

"Yeah," She rubbed her face. "Guess I got a face like a brick," she giggled and knocked on her forehead. "Beautiful… I guess beauty really is in the eye of the beholder. You know, ones man's trash is another man's treasure."

"Don't let that little giblet head make you think you are any less of a person. I can tell you that that guy is a nobody and he'll always be that. And the girl he cheated on you with is probably no prize," Hank felt comfortable talking to her. She made him feel safe, like all of the secrets were going to stay secrets.

Kate sighed and rested her chin in her hand, thunder rumbling in the distance.

"Are YOU okay? I mean have you told Bobby yet? I'm sure he has no idea. I've been trying my hardest to keep him busy and away from the… things happening between Mr. Gribble and Mrs. Hill," she said as she rubbed her temples. Maybe that's why she was being distant too. She was so busy keeping Bobby away from seeing everything.

"I'm fine, I suppose, but yeah, Bobby. I don't know what to tell him. It's going to be hard, but I guess if I don't tell him, he'll find out from Joseph," Hank groaned.

"Just be honest with him," She rested her head on his shoulder. He inhaled her sweet perfume. The scent took him back to the day on the trail. The feel of her smooth silky thighs wrapped around his hips, the devastatingly delicious feel of her body grinding so dangerously close to his manhood. Her pert, supple breasts bouncing on her chest as she leaned back against the rocks and wet stones that lined the cave, Hank couldn't help taking a handful to massage, the weight pleasing and sensual in his fingers. He kissed her white throat and nipped the flesh on her collar bone softly. Her nails raked red tracks on his skin, moans and cries of pleasure echoed vividly in his mind as they became tangled in something more than sex. They could have been one. He could have made sweet passionate love to her right there that day. Damn their consciences.

He looked down at her and could feel his heart beating ferociously inside his ribcage. She nuzzled him sweetly and adjusted her feet from underneath her to cross legged , in the process, knocking Hank's glasses to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she said as Hank felt around the floor for them.

"It's okay. I just can't see that well in the dark," He said as he got on his hands and knees looking for the lost glasses. "Oh here they are. Under the couch." Hank put them on his face and came up unknowingly between her legs. He looked up at her and she peered down at him, a familiar look pasted on her normally innocent features. A heat hit Hank in the face and his passion was obvious from the bulge in his pants. Lightening flashed in the distance, igniting the room and bathing it in blue light, making her look even more stunning than usual. She shook her hair back and shifted uncomfortably in a shy manner, but her eyes betrayed her as they often had before. Hank could see her need. His fingers trembled violently as they met the soft, downy flesh of her knee and trailed carefully to mid- thigh. He looked at her, her beauty in full bloom, that same trembling hand touched the bruise on her face, caressing it sweetly, admiring her at the same time. Her eyes fluttered gently at his touch and her own hand came to meet his, rubbing the hot skin with her fingertips. The air was electrified around them and Hank could almost taste her, he could almost feel her lips on his. She pulled him closer to her and nuzzled his cheek. Oh god, he thought. It was almost impossible for him to control these feelings any longer. In his mind, the animal in him really wanted to grab her, throw her on the floor, rip her clothes off and show her things she's never experience, but the lover in him wanted to feel her, to kiss her, to taste her, to memorize every moment they were together. The lover in him wanted only to please her, this angel he'd come to… love.

He pulled her to the floor gently and she giggled, making Hank choke out a chuckle. He hovered over her still chuckling quietly as she placed a finger over his lips, silently shushing him. His face became serious as did hers. She caressed his cheek and looked at him as though waiting for him to make the move. So he did, he closed the space and met her lips in a passionate and slow kiss. Their tongues collided in a wave of heat and need and twirled in a maddening ballet of carnal delight. She pushed his hand to her leg and he squeezed it gently, venturing up farther till the exploring hand rested on her hip contemplating its next move. Kate moaned mellifluously into their kiss as a wondering finger slipped into her panties. Hank's mind was swimming. Was this really happening? Was he about to do this? Was he about to cross the line that he never even dreamed off passing? Her hands went to his belt buckle and tugged it roughly, unlatching it from its proper place. Yes, yes he was doing it. He was jumping in feet first, guns a blazing, heart opened and willing to experience everything with her.

Hank pulled her night gown up gently and felt her belly then his fingers trailed up to her supple breasts. No bra, just bare soft skin and stone hard nipples. He squeezed them and rubbed the sweet points causing a whimper of pleasure. It drove him insane to hear this, causing him to pull off his pants quickly and remove her cotton panties. Slow down, Hank, he thought. Take it slow. He kissed her again, deeper and more heatedly this time, as though he was burning alive with the desire. His kisses trailed from her mouth, to her elegant jaw bone, to her throat where he lingered for a moment, running his tongue over the skin there causing her to shiver with pleasure. Hank looked up at her. She was shivering all over.

"Is this… is this alright?" He asked wondering if his skills were good enough for her. Kate smiled and nodded, a breathy "Yes" slipping from her candy mouth.

"Hank, I want you so bad," her fingers dug into his skin on his shoulders. Her age was evident at this point, impatience common in young people, but Hank laughed. This only egged him on further to take it painfully slow. Good things cum in time.

He shushed her and continued his path down her beautiful body, coming to her collar bone, where he kissed and sucked until a small red mark was apparent there. Her fingers entwined through his hair and pushed him further down. He teased her little nipples and nipped them gently, his hands finding their way to the small of her back as she arched to him. Her breasts were exquisite, plump and firm, sitting high on her chest. Her nipples were rose colored and small and fit the size of her breast perfectly. Hank kissed them again, enjoying the warmth he found there and the sound of her heart beating rapidly in her chest. It brought him much satisfaction to know he had this effect on her. The trail continued to her belly button, then right down to her naked hips, intentionally missing her delicious sweet spot between her legs.

"Please…" she whimpered, her eyes rolling back into her head. Hank watched her wiggle around beneath him and smiled. Kate grabbed at his boxers and took him firmly in her hand, stroking the hardness, her inexperience showing through. The innocence was very attractive to Hank considering not very many women were uninhibited these days. He kissed her again deeply. Even in between the passion, something pulled at him, why would she want someone like him? Why would someone so beautiful and so young want someone old and unattractive? He was boggled at the idea of this, but it was happening and it was happening now as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He loved the feeling of her all around him. The smell of her, the taste of her, the sheer sight of her was enough for him really. Hank could wait no longer. Their mouths still entwined in a kiss, he entered her slowly, savoring the feeling of each ridge, each groove and every bump. She arched her back in pleasure and moaned quietly, into his throat. Her fingers met the sensitive skin of his back and then to his hair. Hank's face contorted in agonizing gratification when she bit down roughly on his neck to muffle her own screams. That would definitely leave a mark tomorrow, he thought. The feeling that consumed him was devastatingly intense, her nails leaving crescent moon shapes on his shoulders as she gripped on to him for dear life. He could feel her body squeezing and choking him, holding him tightly as he thrust inside of her slowly. Who knew you could find paradise at the apex of glorious sopping, creamy thighs? She gasped loudly, her head turning back and forth as her release neared. Hank watched in ecstasy as she bit her bottom lip, her body bending and shaking uncontrollably. It was a beautiful sight to behold, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life by far. A violent sensation shot through his body as they neared climax together quickly. Then it happened, a sudden explosion, a brutal eruption, a passionate and vicious climactic culmination of emotion tossing the two of them head first into a proverbial chasm of delicious release.

Hank and Kate, together at last, panting like maniacs, colliding in love. They laid entwined on the living room floor sharing kisses of contentment and satisfaction.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay! I have been really busy and haven't had a chance to finish up this chapter until now! I hope you all enjoy it! I hope to have more soon!**

The morning light trickled through the cracks in the shades and drapes of the living room causing Hank to waken. He looked around the room, disorientation overwhelming him. The semi naked form of Kate lay snuggled close to him and then he remembered what happened the previous night. They had made mad love right there on the floor. He smiled to himself and sat up easily, prying Kate's grip from him. She stirred, her eyes wavering against the impeding sunlight.

"Morning," She sighed and sat up while pulling her gown tightly around her. No trace of regret on her face, Hank thought as he scanned her for any type of remorse.

"Morning," and she kissed him softly.

Oh joy! A perfect kiss to start the day.

"Breakfast?" He asked as she got to her feet and began to retreat down the hall to the den.

"Yes, I'm going to shower. You should talk to Bobby," Hank had forgotten all about telling Bobby about Peggy leaving. He watched Kate's delectable sway which seemed to hypnotize him into some type of hot fog. He gasped as she turned the corner to enter the den and blew him a sweet kiss. Okay, he thought, snapping from the sexy daze he was captured in. Back to Bobby. Make a big breakfast, fill his stomach, then break the bad news to him. Maybe he would take it better with pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs and hashbrowns. Hank threw his pants on and buckled his belt into place before heading into the kitchen to work on the meal.

"Morning, Dad," Said Bobby who stumbled into the kitchen half asleep and still in his pajamas. Hank was startled out of deep thought as he flipped the pancakes in the skillet.

"Oh, morning son. I'm making some breakfast for us," Hank placed a few empty plates on the counter beside where he was preparing things.

"Where's mom?" He asked. "She never came home last night?" Hank glanced at his son who over the past month thinned out a bit, since Kate was whipping him into shape. Wow, that girl, she really is something else, Hank thought to himself.

"Well son, that's what I need to talk to you about," Hank rubbed his neck after placing a plate in front of Bobby. His son eyed him wearily.

"Morning everyone," Kate said happily as she sat at the table. Hank placed another plate in front of her and she smiled at him, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Hey Kate! Did you see my interim?"Bobby said as he swallowed a gulp of juice. Kate sliced a bit of egg off and scooped it into her fork neatly.

"Yes, I am so proud of you, Bobby! You are doing so well!" She applauded him. "Hank, isn't he doing well?"

"Hank? You never have called my dad by his first name. Sounds strange," Bobby commented as he stuffed a large slab of pancake into his mouth. Kate chuckled nervously and looked at Hank who was adjusting his glasses nervously.

"Yeah son, you're doing great. I always knew you had it in you," Hank said. "Now, about your mother…" The phone rang, abruptly pulling everyone's attention away from the conversation that was beginning.

"Who the hell is calling at 8 am?" Hank said angrily. Bobby grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

Hank looked over at Kate who was picking at her food. He noticed the swelling had gone down on her face but a purple circle still sat darkly on her cheek, and her lip was split and irritated. Probably all the kissing, he thought.

"What do you mean?" Bobby said looking over at Hank with a careworn expression.

"That's impossible! Ridiculous! No it can't be," Bobby slammed the phone on to the receiver. Hank looked at him expectantly. Bobby didn't turn to face the two, he began to sniffle and cry loudly.

"Son, what's going on?" Hank looked over at him. Kate began to get up, when Bobby turned.

"You knew about this?" Bobby screamed. Hank jumped to his feet. "You knew and didn't tell me?" 

"Bobby, I was trying! I just found out myself," He put a hand on his son's shoulder. Bobby looked disillusioned.

"I don't' understand. She just left? She didn't even tell me good- bye?" He looked up at Hank with tears running down his face.

Kate sat quietly watching the two come to terms with the issue. Hank looked over at her and gave a small sad smile.

"Son, sometimes things like this happen. You can't control it, you can't predict it, it just… happens and you have to move on and continue your life. Despite what you think at this point, your mother loves you very much. She… she… well… she has to get things together in her life. And if this is what she needs, then she needs to do it," Hank said. Bobby looked devastated, but this is the truth of life. Sometimes bad things happen to you, but you just got to pick yourself up and dust yourself off. Bobby sat at the table heavily and slammed his fist on the table.

"This doesn't just happen, dad. Is there something that you did?" Bobby asked, gritting his teeth and squeezing his fist. Hank was shocked and he sighed loudly allowing his head to drop into his hands.

"Son…"

"Bobby," Kate took his hand in hers and looked at him warmly. "Your mother is a wonderful, caring, kind, intelligent woman. Your father is a loving and supportive husband to her, but sometimes after years and years of marriage, people change. It's no one's fault. It just happens. It's life," She rubbed his hand sweetly and glanced at Hank. Bobby nodded and looked at his father.

"Dad, I'm sorry. And you're right, Kate," he sat back in his chair. She always had the warmest affect on people, almost as though she was surrounded by an enchanting bright light that if anyone looked at it, they'd be bewitched by it. "I think I'm going to take a walk and talk to Khannie," Bobby stood up and tucked his chair underneath the table.

"Ok, son. Why don't you get home this evening early and we'll all go out to dinner at that fancy place in Mcmaynerberry. What do you say? You can bring a friend if you'd like?" Hank smiled at his son who's heart was obviously broken by the news of his abandonment.

"Yeah alright, dad," Bobby exited the room leaving Hank to ponder at what effect this really had on him.

Kate and Hank sat in silence for a moment before Hank thanked her.

"Hank," she smiled and touched his shoulder. He loved the sound of his name as it rolled from her honey-sweet tongue.

He touched her hand and looked up at her tiny form standing behind him.

"Do you think you should have told him about us?" that probably would have been too much information to cram into his little mind in one morning. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"Not yet, but soon," He stroked her hair. She nuzzled him, trailing warm kisses down his throat.

"Well, Mr. Hill. How about another go round?" she whispered in his ear. Hank chuckled and followed her to the bedroom.

The sky was gray and cloudy above the three as they made their way to Mcmaynerberry. Bobby sat in the backseat of the truck dressed in a brown pair of pants and white dress shirt, the pants becoming slightly baggy around the waist since his recent weight loss.

"Bobby, you are looking quite dapper, if I might say so myself," said Kate as she adjusted her seatbelt. "And Hank, you look nice as well," Hank chuckled heartily and rubbed his neck, cheeks flashing a deep crimson.

"My pants are a little loose, but I guess that's a good thing," Bobby laughed. Hank glanced over at Kate who herself was shining brilliantly in a simple black sleeveless knee length dress and black stilettos. Her hair was pulled into a neat bun, a few tendrils of hair hanging around her porcelain face and a pair of plain white pearls around her throat. They were a handsome group for sure, Hank thought.

"Kate, what happened to your face?" Bobby questioned as Kate smiled back at him from the front seat. Kate touched her eye and lip where the bruises were present and looked over at Hank.

"I had a little accident," She smiled sadly and peered out the window silently. "But I'm fine."

"Oh ok, well you should be more careful. You could have put an eye out!" Bobby joked. Kate looked over at Hank who was gritting his teeth, the thought of that little jerk putting his hands on her still made him so angry. He could feel the heat washing over him and the need to kick someone's ass was simmering inside his belly. She touched his hand softly and curled her little fingers around his, her warm, comforting eyes immediately knowing that the thoughts of yesterdays event were still lingering. Hank's heart softened and relaxation was close.

"Reservations for Hill, party of three," Hank said as they approached the podium for the hostess.

"Right this way sirs and ma'am," She said happily. The restaurant was very classy and the delicious scent of roasting meat could be detected in the air. The three sat down at a table in the dimly lit dining room and began looking over the menu.

"So dad, you'll never believe it, but Daphne, remember the girl I was telling you about that I really liked, well she likes me. She asked me to prom," He said excited. Hank and Kate smiled happily.

"You know Bobby, that's great news! I'm glad to hear you are finally getting into the normal things a kid your age should be interested in," Hank said as he flipped through his menu.

"I really think that none of this would have been possible without you, Kate. You have helped me a lot," said Bobby, who was inspecting his hands bashfully as he confessed to his tutor. She grinned and pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Well Bobby, you are a wonderful student who just needed encouragement and a push in the right direction," Hank marveled at her kindness and couldn't believe this girl, this woman, could ever feel the way she feels for him.

They ordered their meals and basked in the lavish beauty that the restaurant had to offer along with its finest pinot noir and rich amaretto almonds desert. The service was topnotch and very professional, the meal impeccably delicious. With their belly's full of the evenings offerings, Hank decided it was the proper time to break the news to Bobby about he and Kate.

"Bobby, there's something we have to talk about, son," Hank peered over at Kate who sipped her wine gracefully, her slender fingers placing the crystal glass down onto the table.

Bobby looked up from downing his ameretto almond desert and nodded. "Yeah dad?"

"Well," Hank rubbed his neck nervously and coughed. "Kate and I… Well, we…" Hank stuttered.

"You and Kate, what Dad?" Bobby looked puzzled.

"Well, uh, Kate and I," Hank took Kate's hand and held it tightly, hoping that some of her grace and strength would transfer over to him. Bobby's eyes grew large and he stopped eating suddenly. He looked at his father and at Kate who was holding Hank's hand and smiling gently at Bobby. Realization washed over his pale features and he looked appalled for a moment.

"How could you, dad?" He stood abruptly and slammed his chair down, anger filling him. Hank stood in turn.

"What do you mean how could I?" Hank asked loudly. A heated argument ensued between the two leaving a distraught Kate in the center.

"How could you move on so easily? How could you walk away from over twenty years of marriage with mom?" Bobby's eyes filled with tears and he was red in the face.

"Remember, who walked away from w ho? Who did what here?" Hank answered back easily.

"You know, Dad, it's like you didn't even feel sad mom was gone before moving on to someone else. I mean has this been going on before mom left? How could you know you want someone in one day? This is crazy. I'm out of here!"

"Wait son, please. It's not like that!" Bobby ran out leaving Kate and Hank to wallow in an uncomfortable situation, the entire dining room now gawking at the two of them.

Hank sat down heavily and let his head drop into his hands. Kate looked at him with compassion and caressed his face with the back of her soft hand. He touched it and sighed.

"I think I screwed up," he whispered as he took a sip of Kate's wine.

"No. You did the right thing. You were forthright and honest with him and he deserves that. He doesn't deserve to be lied to," She was right after all, he thought as he finished off her glass of wine.

"You're right, but why does it always back fire on me like I'm the bad guy?" Hank asked as he took his wallet out to pay the bill.

"Bobby is an understanding person. You just need to talk to him again. Remember that he is very sensitive and needs you to be just as sensitive. He adores you and the last thing he wants to see is his perfect family disintegrating into what the other 65% percent of America has turned into. Just sit down with him and explain everything," her voice was like honey pouring over him, catching him and clinging tightly to his mind.

"Yeah. I'm going to go talk to him. Look, take my truck back to the house and I'm going to find him and try to get through to him. We'll take a cab," Hank said as they stood and began walking to the door.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" She asked as he handed her his keys.

"Yeah, I'm going to sort this out. You just go home and get in bed and get some sleep," He took her shoulders in his hands and looked at her sweetly, his heart overwhelmed with emotion. Her tiny stature was the most endearing thing to him as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. He held her tight and put his arm around her narrow waist, pulling her closer to him, her scent clinging to his clothes before she walked away. His eyes were intrigued by her virulent sway as she sauntered to his truck.

Hank searched all around for the next few hours for Bobby, but to no avail he did not find him. He probably got a ride earlier, but either way Hank needed to get his mind right and the night air was helping him out. His mind was a blur and he was upset that his son had left so angry. He didn't mean for that to happen. He really wanted Bobby to be happy and it was never meant to be like this. Thank God, Bobby hadn't blamed Kate because it wasn't her fault he felt the way he did for her. It was his fault for not being able to control himself. He sat down on a bench outside of the mall and looked at his watch, 10:30. The pale moon hung low in the black night sky and the smell of rain was heavy in the air around him. The cool wind echoed in the buildings behind him as he looked up at the sharp streaks of blue lightening that flashed vibrantly. The mall was empty and not a soul was around, it was almost an eerie emptiness that crept up Hank's spine as the first few raindrops pricked his flesh. Without delay, he phoned a cab company, hiding under an overhanging as the sky began to pour.

The house came into view as the cab crept down Rainey Street, the rain stopping momentarily as he exited the vehicle. He ran to the back door and entered the house quietly.

"Dad, is that you?" It was Bobby. Hank felt his stomach jolt as he heard his son's voice calling from the kitchen table.

"Yeah, son," Hank said as he rounded the corner, Bobby coming into view. He took a seat across the table and looked at the boy eating some ice cream from a bowl.

"I'm sorry I ran out at dinner," Bobby said quietly, regret obvious. Hank looked at the young man before him.

"It's alright. I can understand what you are going through right now," Hank answered back.

"I just don't get why and how you could have moved on so quickly. I never even saw you cry over mom," the thunder boomed outside loudly, causing Hank's eyes to avert out the sliding glass door.

"Well son, sometimes adults have to suck it up and move on," Hank gave a weak shrug and slumped over in the chair. "Your mother did easily."

"Do you think mom loves Mr. Gribble?" Bobby asked his father. Hank didn't really know the answer to that. He didn't know what she felt or why she left or how her and Dale came to start an affair, but he hoped she loved him and he hoped she made it worth the while. She did give up a good life.

"I'm not sure, Bobby. I hope she does and I hope she is happy wherever she is," Hank responded and adjusted his glasses carefully. Bobby's face was dim and there was sadness about him there behind his boyish eyes. Something that almost made him age.

"Do you love Kate?" He asked his father. Hank knew the answer, but fear caused him hesitation. What was he fearing though? Saying it out loud? Letting the world know he was really a softy for blue eyes, soft lips and warm young skin?

"Yes."


End file.
